Heaven forgive me, never forbid me
by lions
Summary: Starting six weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding. The couple strive to make it through each day. This story is meant to depict love and passion while creating a captivating story line. The 1st ch. is not too racy, but the rest I assure you will be.
1. Chapter 1: Selene

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the twilight series. However, it is on my Christmas list to Santa. **

**It's going to start out slow. I did start right off by having a little smut between E&B but it didn't give off the connotations I wanted it to have. Wait it out like Bella and Edward have to and you'll get to read some action. :D Review and enjoy please!**

**BTW: I listened to "Giving Up" by Ingrid Michaelson while writing this, so, if you were looking for some fitting tunes there is my suggestion! **

* * *

Six weeks. All the planning was getting to our heads. Maybe mine more than his, but all the same. Every summer night his sister bombarded us with and her persistent planning questions and advice. We needed a break, if even for a day. There was a time set, a movie time, and a dinner date; yet another plan. Not that I minded. I basked in the fact that my life was on a set course, with a defined map and a trusty partner by my side. The whole planning is just overwhelming when it's thought of too often.

I stood in front of the mirror, clad in a summer dress that I had picked out myself. When I say that I mean from the wide span of clothes in Alice's closet. I saw it in there weeks ago. She told me she bought it in the sixties and only worn it once. I was in love with it, and she could see it in my eyes. Two days ago from present time, it hung on my closet door in a protective plastic bag.

The feeling I had as I stood gazing at myself was intangible. I felt good about the way I looked with barely a flaw. Joining the dress were a pair of strappy sandals I had locked away in a bag filled with things that couldn't be worn in Forks. It was foretold that today would be cloudy, but rainless. Smiling to myself, I found the feeling. Knowing. I knew my future and I felt wonderful about it. I knew where my heart was, and what it meant to be happy.

There was a knock at my bedroom door and I knew it was Edward; Charlie was out at work, it was Tuesday. "I'm decent." I said quietly, turning to the door.

"It doesn't matter." Edward spoke staring into my eyes for the first time today. "Being clothed doesn't mean that you're not tempting."

"Opinions?" I asked holding my hands out to the side, asking him about my clothes.

"I've never seen you more comfortable showing leg." He awarded me his crooked grin. Edward mimicked me by holding out his hands to himself. He was still standing at the entrance of my room even though he had been given permission to enter. "Opinions?"

I laughed and looked at him. He was wearing denim jeans with sneakers and a light blue t-shirt that hugged him perfectly. "Hmm…" I hummed with a questionable smirk playing on my lips as I stepped towards him. I placed my hands on my hips and examined him. "You seem worthy of me." I said reasonably.

"You seem unsure." He said putting his hands lightly on the small of my back.

"No," I shook my head, "no, I'm sure. You're spectacular, superb, stunning, breathtaking, sensational, fabulous, and you know you're edging on opulent." He laughed deeply.

"Hit the nail on the head." He kissed the top of my head and hugged me. We were silent for a long while. It was comfortable. After a moment or two I closed my eyes tightly, drinking in his embrace. "I've missed you." I whispered into his shoulder.

"Bella you haven't left my sight in days with the exception of a few hours here and there." Even though he spoke we didn't pull away. I felt a slight swaying from side to side start in his legs. "But I do know how you feel even still."

I couldn't remember through the past couple weeks the last time we were like this. Sure he was with me at night but we, or I, was too drained to enjoy the sweeter things lately. It was a nice feeling to be able to relax and taste the love we had for each other pouring out of us.

Edwards voice came from my hair, "I hate that I have to move away from your arms, but we should get going. It's going to take a long time to get to Port Angeles." He pulled away far enough to look into my eyes.

I questioned him, "Long time?" I laughed. Yeah right, Edward wouldn't slow ten miles above he speed limit; much less actually obey the law.

"Brace yourself." He smiled.

I groaned loudly. "No…" it came out to sound as though I was weary from a heard days work. "Our movie isn't until three and it's only noon. What's the rush?" I asked smiling mischievously. I grabbed his waist and pulled it to collide with mine. He instantly stepped back a fraction of a step, just enough to separate our hips.

"Just bring a pair of jeans and stop complaining." He laughed, bringing his lips to mine but still keeping his distance. I gave into his plan. Nothing could make me more of a push over than his lips on mine. I was sold. Screw it. The kiss ended sweetly and I blushed happily.

"Let's go then." I said turning quickly to grab the first pair of jeans in my closet.

He swung his arm around my waist and we walked out of the house. Edward opened the door of his silver Volvo and I hopped in gleefully. We drove for a few miles before turning down a road I had never been before. My eyebrows narrowed at the open fields. And then I understood.

A brown horse, saddled up and brushed clean, turned it's head towards the car. And thanks to my luck, the car slowed to a stop. Edward was opening my door and speaking before I knew it. "Don't freak out." He smiled.

"Oh, I'm not freaking out." I said angrily. What happened to plans? "How the hell did you find a horse?" I exclaimed, "It's Forks for crying out loud."

He laughed hard. "I have my connections, now, slip on those jeans while I untie him." He walked away from me and I eased out of the car. When I knew he wasn't looking I slipped the jeans on under my dress. It was a bit awkward, but it allowed me to wear my dress.

Edward was walking towards me with the steed as I button and zipped. "I call him Alan." He said stroking the horse's nose. "Before I met you, I would ride him occasionally."

"You do it all." I shrugged, looking at Alan. "Why not a horse?" I shouldn't be surprised, and truly I wasn't. I laughed now. "I hope you've given me rights to drive the Volvo because I don't see myself riding him."

"Alice does." He smiled contently. Laughing, he said, "Well she sees you riding me too, who knows, she could have confused us stallions." We both laughed.

"She doesn't really, but" he shrugged, "I thought it was funny."

"Wait," I said confused, "She doesn't see us together like that… like at all? Or she just stays out of that area of foretellings?"

"The second one." His crooked smile wave at me. "Come here, I'll help you." I stepped closer to him and he lifted me with ease onto the horse's saddle. In a second he was behind me, gripping the reigns. Alan lurched forward and Edward laughed into my ear as my body gave an example of inertia. One of his hands fell from the reigns and wrapped around my waist as I clutched onto the knot of the saddle. I felt his breath on my neck as my hair whipped in the air. I sighed and leaned into him, closing my eyes and trusting him to steer me safely onward.

Alan slowed to a trot when we hit the main road, induced by Edward. "So where did you learn to ride a horse?" I asked him, turning my head over my shoulder to look at him.

"Jasper actually taught all of us. It was kind of a vacation." He was looking at me but his eyes were back with the memory. "Jasper has a sixth sense to horses, Charlise and I were the only ones who really enjoyed it."

"I bet Emmet had a fit."

Edward laughed, "Oh, he did."

Throughout the ride Edward talk more about other vacations they had went on as a family and I silently wondered if I would be apart of the next one. Alan picked up some speed as Edward looked at his watch. His hand stayed around my waist the whole time.

We were on the edge of the city soon and a thought crossed my mind. "Where are you going to put him?" As I asked we turned down a unnoticed road, right before the first stop light into Port Angeles. The theater was a few blocks away. He smiled realizing he didn't need to answer my question any more. A public stable was only a few feet away from us now and I was surprised to see several more horses keeping the stables company.

Edward leaped off Alan and helped me down with ease. I slid my jeans off as he led Alan away and caught up to Edward when I was done. There were a few hooks oh the stable for saddles and hung my jeans up by a loop. Edward took the saddle off Alan at record speed and grabbed my hand, leading the way into town.

Edward let me pick the seats, knowing that I like to be seated right in the center of the theater. It was surprisingly warm in the theater and Edward must have smelled the miniscule layer of perspiration on my forehead because he placed his cool hand on my crossed knee. I looked down at the touching of his hand on my bare leg. It was a sensation I had never felt before. His hands were on me. In the tiniest way, but still.

It didn't help much. The new touch only set my skin on fire more. I leaned closer to him, linking my arm around his. I secured my crossed foot on the back of his calf. He stiffened slightly but turned to me and smiled innocently. I sighed, he was lovely. The movie was already a half hour in and I was barely paying attention. Because I felt like it, I rubbed my leg against his, hoping to let him know through a tiny touch that I loved him. His hand on my knee removed itself and gripped the elbow wrist. A reaction I had not wanted.

Mimicking him, I recoiled to lean fully against the back of my seat and folded my hands pleasantly in my lap. In my peripheral vision I saw him turn to me, his eyebrows scrunched together. I felt guilty instantly and grabbed his hand in mine. His raised it to his icy lips and kissed the back of it. I smiled. His mouth moved silently against my hand and I could feel the movement of his mouth say "Love you." I looked at him and mouthed it back. Edward leaned to kiss me on my cheek and sat back to return to the movie that I still hadn't been watching.

The film ended and I turned to Edward, waiting for him to rise. He stood and I followed suit. Our hands still together, his fingers began to slowly tap against the back of mine. I could have only guess that it was a personal tune he was composing in his head at that very moment. My Mozart.

"How did you like the movie?" he asked me as we walked out into the sidewalk.

"Umm… to completely honest I didn't understand it all that much. I was honest. I only remember snippets of the movie.

He looked at me, confused. "You didn't pay attention?" He laughed.

"It's not that I didn't try. My mind just wandered too much. I was distracted with my thoughts."

"I wish I could have heard them." His arm wrapped around me as he pulled me into a restaurant.

We sat and ordered drinks, both of which I would drink, and barely paid attention to the waitress as she smiled and did her job.

"Can I ask you a question?" He leaned forward as he asked

I smiled and leaned towards him as well. "I think you already did."

"Why did you move away from me in the theater?" He sounded like a lawyer persecuting the witness.

I knew how to play this game. I answered with the Socratic method, "Why did you move your hand from my knee?"

He sat back defeated but still staring at me, not knowing how to answer. After a few minutes of piercing stares he finally spoke, "Let's just say that both of our virtues were at stake."

I raised my eyebrows, surprised and confused. "We were in a public place." I reasoned.

He laughed quite loud for being in a quiet restaurant, "Bella, that does not matter." He said shaking his head still laughing. I laughed with him now.

"You're kidding me?" I asked, "You would take me in a movie theater?" He shrugged and opened his hands to the air, looking bashful. I leaned in and whispered for no reason, "Edward there were people in our row!"

"Hey, when you call on the beast..." He shrugged again and shook his head, a crooked smile playing on his face. I laughed hard and out loud. A few people shh'ed me and I covered my mouth with my hand. He reached out for my other across the table and grinned back at me.

"I love when you laugh like that." He spoke softly, meaningfully. We looked at each for a long moment and I felt the love he hand for me flew from my marble statue.

"I love you too, Edward." My food arrived mere seconds after I had spoke, not giving him a chance to respond.

I ate and he watched me, eyeing the way my mouth moved around my meal. "You eat so gracefully. I believe it's the one thing you do have exceedingly more grace with than I do."

"Wow! That compliment should be sent into Love Connection. The way it made me feel inside!" I joked and he laughed. "What do you mean, eating can't be graceful.""It can." He said simply. I understood now. For Edward, it's a bittersweet occasion to feed. Sure it makes it possible for him to see me, but he also feels guilty and sick about it. I remembered how it makes me feel every time he calls himself a monster. I hated it.

Silence fell again, though it was not uncomfortable. I finished off the two cokes and my meal. Edward paid and we left, heading for the stables. It was nearing sundown and I didn't expect to be heading home this early, although I knew there wasn't much left to do in the small city.

I thanked him when he handed me my jeans and picked up the heavy saddle in his other hand. I didn't bother to walk away as I slid them on under my dress. It was getting chilly and I was glad to cover up my gooseflesh. As I looked up and buttoned the denim to me, I caught his eyes, watching me. I blushed furiously and he sheepishly looked away from me. I turned around and skipped in the dirt road, feeling free.

I heard Alan's hooves crunch in the gravel and I turned to my best friend and grinned.

"What are you doing?" he said in a sing-song tone.

"Living." I said twirling. His hang on my waist kept me from falling even though his gaze make my knees weaker than ever before. He kissed me on the mouth. It wasn't what I would call tender. It was sure. Affirmed. He knew I was giving myself to him.

"A part of me wishes it would stay that way." he whispered into my mouth.

"You realize I'm doing it for us, right?" I spoke as softly as he had. We both didn't meet each other's eyes. I was keeping my eyes on his lips. Watching the way they looked as he spoke.

"Yes, I realize that." He said.

"Edward…" I spoke looking up at him, "No matter the condition of my heart… beating rapidly or stopped and sitting silently in my body… it will always be safely in your hands…" He just stared at me, and a tear leaked from my eyes. I couldn't put a feeling as to why it fell. He didn't brush it away, but followed its path to drop from my chin.

His eyes never met mine, "Bella… do you promise?" His voice broke with a surprised edge, as though he were trying to swallow something he could surely choke on.

"Oh, Edward…" I whispered and brushed his cheek lightly. "It was never anywhere else." He looked at me now, "I only just found it when I met you."

He closed his eyes and pulled me against him. The straps for Alan had long fallen and he placed one hand in my hair and one on my lower back. Holding me to him, not wanting to let go. I felt him take in the deepest breath I've ever heard him take and then exhale long and hard, letting it fill the atmosphere around us with his sweet scent.

I don't know how long we stood there, and frankly I didn't care. I would move into his arms permanently if I could. I wanted to be here forever, never moving an inch, staying with him and keeping him to myself for as long as I could.

To be honest, I don't remember how the moment ended. Before I could shake my mind out of the moment we had just shared, I was on a saddle with Edward behind me, holding me securely. We rode in the opposite direction and I lost track of time, forgetting how fast we were moving and what Edward's eyes spoke to me silently. I gazed up at the stars and then heard Edward's cool voice in my ear.

"My Selene is admiring her work?" He asked. Alan was slowly walking now.

"I'm sorry?" I turned to him, confused.

"Selene was an archaic lunar goddess and the daughter of Greek titans. Her sister Eos was the goddess of the dawn while Selene was the goddess of the moon. She loved a mortal man, the handsome hunter. Selene asked Zeus to grant him eternal sleep so he would never leave her." I saw the connections he had to the story and sighed, looking back at the moon.

"All in a nights work." I whispered jokingly. "I'm guessing you're the hunter right?"

"It _is_ was I do." He didn't smile and I didn't need to look at him to know it.

"Edward?" I asked. He hummed in my response. "The part of you that longs for me. Not my blood, but, you know, me. Is that part of you- do you consider it a human emotion?"

He was silent in thought for a moment before responding. "To the extreme." I looked at him now as he continued. "Everyone agrees," and I knew he meant his family, "they all have their own relations and whenever they think or talk about it the feelings are terribly human -despite the fact that it's vampire with vampire. Jasper strongly believes that me being with you makes me feel more human. He's jealous of it a little, but he would never say it. They all are envious really, that I can love a human, and act human, and have human experiences with you."

Edward was quiet for a minute, deep in thought; "The part of me that aches for you is completely man." I fought back a smile but couldn't stop the blush. I'm sure he smelled my blood rising to my cheeks. "I can feel it being dragged up from somewhere inside me every time…" He didn't continue, and it was deliberate.

"Every time…?" I urged on, wanting to hear him say his thoughts.

His hand slid from my hip to my thigh, resting once it was centered between my knee and my hip. I understood, not needing him to say it any more "I know." I whispered.

"Surviving this has been torture." I could still feel his eyes on the hand that rested on me.

"What are your techniques?" I asked, smiling.

"What?" He questioned, confused.

"Your tactics for surviving." It seemed simple enough for me to understand. He finally got it and laughed.

"Bella Swan…" He made tisk-tisk at me, "there are some things girls just aren't supposed to be in the know about." I laughed along.

"Well, if you're expecting to take my virginity, Edward, I suggest you start considering me a woman."

He chucked. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"How to you keep the fire at bay?" I asked.

"Next question."

"What do you do to help the ache?"

"That's the same question!" He exclaimed.

"And I have the right to know the same answer."

"Bella, I shouldn't have to say it." He raised his eyebrows.

"Well I want you to." I affirmed stubbornly.

He took a breath and sighed, I could hear his eyes rolling in their sockets. "I…" he did not want to say the next few words. "… help myself out… a bit."

"How much is a bit?"

"Bella." He said firmly.

"Okay, okay." I finished. "The inquisition is over for tonight."

"Thank you." He laughed and then let out a frustrated groan that shook the night. "You know, if I had the ability, you would mistake me for a lobster and throw me in the stew." I smiled, pleased with myself at his embarrassment.

Alan was galloping now and I remembered the trees well now. It wasn't long before we turned down the road where the Volvo was parked. An old man was leaning up against the fence Alan had been tied to, clad in dirty overalls.

Edward pulled himself off the horse at human speed now, and helped me down once his feet were secure. "Thanks, Stanley." Edward smiled at the hold man, handing him the reigns.

"Anytime Edward." He croaked back.

Edward opened the door to the Volvo for me and I slid in, a little upset the day was ending. The drive back to Charlie's was silent. We held hands the whole way there and I felt the sad void of his hand on my thigh.

We stopped in the driveway and I looked at him. Edward was smiling brilliantly at me before he leaned into me. "I'll be waiting for you." He whispered huskily. I couldn't resist him, so I leaned into his cool lips. I hummed as they meshed together and I heard his breath come out shaky and completely uneven as we parted. It was the most wonderful noise I could ever remember hearing: the sound of wanting.

Without a word I stepped out into the night, walking up to the porch and closing the front door behind me. To my surprise the TV was off, Charlie was nowhere to be found. I walked up the stairs cautiously. Astonishment rose in me as I saw him sitting on my bed, the door swung wide open and the lights on.

"Dad?" I asked, worried.

"Oh, your home." He jumped up from my bed and smoothed out the wrinkles unnecessarily. "I just," He looked at me embarrassed, "I looked for this all afternoon and, didn't want to miss you going up to your room."

He held an aged and tired box in his hands, "Well, here you go." He handed me the box awkwardly. "I know you have his mother's old ring, and you know" I opened he box. Inside was a blue stoned necklace that looked like it was from the late seventies and crafted by Native Americans. "It was your mother's, Reneé." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, uncomfortable, "She was wearing it when I first saw her." I looked at him, my hands on the stones. "She forgot about it when she left, and never asked for it back, so. It's yours… now. Something blue, right?"

I smiled appreciatively, "Thanks Dad. It's wonderful." He shrugged, but it seemed like he wanted to say something else.

"Well, goodnight." He grasped my shoulder for a brief second and left, shutting my door behind me.

Edward was sliding open my window now and I rushed to him, still holding the box. "I heard." He said grinning. "It's wonderful."

"How long did he really look for it?" I asked.

Edward looked at me and sorrow played all over his face, "He never lost it." He said simply, "It's been in the drawer in his bedside table since she left."

I understood the pain in Edward's face now. My father was so deeply in love with a woman that he was never ready to let leave. I looked at the necklace and understood that he wanted me to wear it at my wedding.

"It's getting late." Edward interrupted my thoughts. "You should start getting ready for sleep, you look tired."

"You're right." I handed him the box and looked in my drawers for pajamas. Edward was staring at the box and I took my chance to stealthily grab the new pajamas I had bought with Alice the last time we were in Seattle looking for wedding invitation stationary.

I showered off the horse smell and dried quickly, already missing him. Slipping on the light blue silk nightgown that Alice had assured me wasn't sexual lingerie. Sure it was strappy and went a little lower than my mid-thigh, but it was warm and I wanted to be a tease for tonight.

I didn't meet his gaze as I opened the door and locked eyes with the large piece of wood. The heat from his lustful gaze scorched me as I turned around, noticing his eyes were not meeting mine, but parts of me.

"Hi." I said innocently, walking over to him. Edward's eyes reached mine suddenly reserved and controlled as I lay next to him on my bed.

"Hey." His voice had never sounded so restrained, and it gave him away. I grinned. "When did you get that number?" he asked, trying to keep a straight voice.

"I'll give you one guess."

He knew before I had answered. "I will get her for this one."

"You don't like it?" I asked, sitting up on my elbow.

"On the contrary." He hissed. We stared at each other for a long while before his speed soared himself into a kiss between our lips.

It was heated, and I was glad I had worn this revealing gown. Passion seized me and I clutched at his shoulders. Still on our sides he sat up on his elbow and pushed me into my pillow before dipping down to kiss my neck. I watched his shaky free hand pause over the upper half of my body and sadly settling on my hip. His hand was hard there, as though forcing himself to keep it there against his lust.

I brought his mouth to mine, and I felt him kind of hum into my lips. It wasn't for a second that I noticed it was a low growl. Several things happened at once suddenly. I felt Edward's hand grab my left breast lightly, heard the snap of our lips as he parted us, and groaned as his hand quickly snatched itself away from my body.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly, awkwardly. Edward sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, his back to me. He leaned on his elbows and his hands gripped his hair in sexual frustration.

I didn't want him to be sorry, still breathing erratically. "Don't." I said firmly.

"Bella…" he started, still not looking at me. "I don't want to sound like a complete and total jerk, but… could you _please_ change into something… baggy and **not**… so… tempting? Please?"

I rolled my eyes angrily and impatient. "No."

"What?" He turned to look at me, but quickly turned away. I caught a glimpse of his eyes; they were a dark shade of brown. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"It's hot, and I'm comfortable. If you have a problem with the way I look then that's your problem." He was being so childish.

"Bella, I _assure_ you it's not a 'problem' I have with your dressings."

"You know what?" I sat up, whispering angrily. He whipped his head around, his eyes locking on mine. I pointed a finger at him. "Shame on you." His head swung back in surprise. "I am a woman, with somewhat of a body, and I'm marrying you." I huffed in rage. "I'm giving letting things that suck for me go, just for you. You promised me that you would make love with me on our wedding night and you can't even get through a boob graze! It's not a big deal, and it's not like it took away my virginity! We're engaged and you think it's wrong to simply touch me?!"

He was completely silent and looked scared at my words. My shaking finger fell and I breathed heavily in irritation.

Edward's voice cracked and sounded sad, innocent, "Which part has sucked for you?" He asked.

My voice still carried an angry tone. "None of it! Not now anyways. I was just saying." I hissed out and lay back down on my pillow.

A choking sound came from Edward and I turned to look at him. He was smiling and I realized that the noise was of him trying to hold in his laughter. "Okay, love." He laid down next to me, speaking to me in a humoring tone. "What would you like me to do? Hold your breast while you sleep?"

I laughed and he finally joined me in relief. "No." I said stubbornly. "Just don't freak out. It's not like you took advantage of me." I rolled onto my side and Edward wrapped his arm around me, spooning me.

"I'm just afraid that if I start, even if it's just a little touch, it won't stop from there." I said this into my throat, his breath gave me chills but not out of the cold.

"I know what you mean, but could you really not listen to me if I asked you to stop?" I turned my head to look at him.

"I don't know." He said honestly, shaking his head. "I guess I would stop if you asked, but what if you didn't ask?"

"Edward, you're forgetting that this means a lot to me as well." He dove in my eyes, searching. "I want our wedding night to be our first time." He nodded, agreeing with me. "But you can't let something like this ruin the evening."

"You're right." He snuggled into me again and I relaxed, suddenly very tired.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered.

"I love you too, Bella."

The familiar lullaby filled my ears, drowning me like an anesthetic. I was out in mere seconds and covered in wonderful, peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter : Three Days

**It gets spicy at the end. And will definitely be spice in the flesh by the next chapter. Had to slip into Edward's POV for a second, just notice the words in BOLD. Hope you enjoy it and thanks to RobLuver for reviewing. It means a lot! Hope you enjoy. I've been working this in my head all day. **

* * *

Three days had passed, the heated moment never brought up again. I knew it would stay where we left it that night and never return. It's not that I wanted to compromise our plan, but I wouldn't hurt to be touched every now and then. My flesh yearned for his hands.

Edward opened the door for me a second after he had put the car in park. The Cullen house greeted me happily, but I knew I would have to say my goodbyes now. Edward was going hunting with the guys and I was left to do more wedding stuff. Yay me!

His arms wrapped around me, "Are you going to be okay?" He asked looking into my eyes.

My eyes didn't meet his; they stared at the threads in his shirt. "Bella, I'll be back next morning." He consoled.

"I know." I said simply. He was already late, they were supposed to leave at dawn and it was already nearing ten o'clock.

Edward's ear twitched up to the house, hearing something my human ears couldn't reach. He frowned and I did too. "Bella I love you." He whispered against my cheek.

"I love you, too." I looked at him now and noticed the sorrow engulf him. We hated leaving one another. Pulling myself together, I straightened up, not wanting him to leave sad. "Catch a lion or two for me." I smiled.

He greeted my happiness with his own, "Will do." We hugged and kissed once more before he bounded off into the forest.

The air around me danced with the sudden loss of his form. I twirled in what little scent he had left behind. "Bella?" A high octave voice called from the porch.

I stopped and turned in Alice's direction. "Are we dancing?" she asked happily, joining my side.

I laughed, "Do we have time to?" Her face fell a little.

"No, we don't unfortunately." Alice grabbed my hand and sat me in their living room where magazines, papers, receipts, and God knows what else, where scattered everywhere. Rosalie sat behind us on the couch, doing her nails and being unhelpful.

The morning passed in a complete blur and it wasn't until Alice said something I hadn't been expecting to wake me up out of my comatose state.

"Bella, I want to talk to you about sex." She said bluntly.

I snapped in shock, "What?" I gasped out.

"Well, I know you've had talks before, but I want to talk to you about the actual doing of it. You know, the detail-ish stuff." She was still tying a ribbon to something I didn't recognize.

"What?" I said again. "No, Alice, I'm fine. I don't need the talk."

"All right, Bella." She said, and for a minute I thought she really gave up. "So tell me, when's the last time you and Edward fooled around?"

"Seriously." Rosalie coughed out.

My mouth hung open at her and then turned to look at Rosalie. I couldn't believe this was coming out of her. "Excuse me?"

"Bella, it's not news to this family that Edward and you are abstaining from every form of sexual contact available. "Now, I've already seen it and we're having this conversation, so suck it up and listen to us."

"You're not going to let me ask a few questions first?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry, go ahead." She misunderstood what subject my questions were on.

"How is it not news again?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "We don't keep secrets." She shook her heard.

I wanted to say 'so?' but chose my words differently. "Alice, I honestly can't picture Edward talking to you about… this."

"Well he doesn't." Her attention was focused at more ribbon, bored with my question. "He talked to the guys though." Alice smiled wickedly.

"And by proxy they tell you guys."

"Precisely!" She set the ribbons in her lap, "Now, sex..."

The talk bounded off, Rosalie seeming interested in the event now, interrupting every now and then to add advice. My embarrassment gave up when they reached the technicalities of hand jobs and was listening intently once they reached giving head. My eyebrows seemed to be stuck on my forehead now. They were never coming down.

"You want to keep your hand moving on the places where your mouth isn't otherwise it will take forever." Alice seemed to be sewing with the ribbon now, her excited voice carrying the speed of her fingers. I noticed she was creating that back of a chair now. I listened and stared, completely flabbergasted.

"Or you could take one of his guys into your mouth." Rosalie said, leaning forward into the conversation..

Alice and I both snapped our heads up at her, "Ew." We said in unison, our faces cringing.

She sat back against the couch again, "Well it works." She shrugged. A smiled crept up her face, her eyes somewhere else in time.

Alice giggled, returning to her work.

After going though sex tips and everything else in the realm of sexual activities and tips, silence fell. I handed Alice more ribbon as she reached the end of her barrel.

"Alice?" I asked. She hummed to acknowledge my question. "How is Edward rally doing, on the 'no pleasing allowed' path?"

"Terrible." Rosalie huffed.

Alice shook her head, "He's not that bad."

"I don't know, Alice." Rosalie said doubtingly. "I saw Emmett replacing a couple more shower tiles a few days ago."

"What does that mean?" I asked, looking from one girl to the other.

Alice looked at Rosalie, "Edward would kill us for talking about _this_. He strictly said not to embarrass him."

"Oh let him whine." Rosalie said waving the subject away and moved to the floor beside me. "Well you know Edward comes home to shower in the middle of the night-"

"While I'm sleeping, yeah." I nodded.

"The showers are really long." Rosalie smiled.

I looked apprehensive, "And he breaks shower tiles." I asked meeting eyes with Alice.

"I'm not getting in trouble." She held up her hands in surrender. "I still want to plan this wedding."

"Alice and I both don't want to know how the shower tiles break exactly." Rosalie continued. "But it's probably just his hand clutching the wall for support." Alice nodded in agreement.

"Jasper and Emmett don't talk about that though." Alice added. "Edward probably asked them not to. He's easily embarrassed."

"He is?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, you can see it." Rosalie said, her finger reach to her right eye. "The corner of his eye always twitches." Alice and Rosalie laughed together and I smiled at his little imperfection. I had never noticed.

"Has Emmett and Jasper had a talk with Edward like you two have?" Curiosity flowed through me now.

They nodded their heads in a yes. "It's a good thing too. From the sounds of the conversation Edward was lost on all aspects, just like you." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, entirely clueless." Alice agreed.

"When did they talk about it?" I asked.

Rosalie shook her head but Alice was in thought. "You remember our first slumber party?" She asked happily.

"Vividly." I muttered, forcing a smile. Edward gave Alice a car as payment to baby-sit me.

"The guys all went out hunting and decided to give him the 411 on everything. He was just as embarrassed as you were. Shy and lost."

"Like a little puppy." Rosalie cooed. "Yeah." Alice decided in the same cutesy tone.

My thoughts ran back to the moment we had shared when he had returned from the trip. He had pulled me from the couch and moved us to the bed. It was the first time he was ever sexual with me. I remember him wrapping my leg around him and resting in between them, rolling us around on the bed while kissing me. My body instantly wanted to be back to that moment.

The day carried on after the sex talk. Periodically, Rosalie or Alice would add in a joke to Edward and I's stance on sexual activity, or lack there of. Sometimes I joined in. I was left alone to shower that night and my thoughts wandered to where Edward could have been now. I missed him deeply.

**Edward**

There was a rustle in the trees and Jasper stopped next to me. We smelled his foul scent. Within two seconds, Carlisle and Emmett were beside us. Jacob Black strode through the woods in human form. We stared at each other.

_Can we talk?_ He silently asked.

I looked at the men next to me their thoughts filled with questions, asking for okay to leave. I nodded to all of them and they dashed away.

"Crazy seeing you here." I said aloud.

He didn't speak back, keeping to his thoughts. _I followed your sent from the address that was on the invitation._

"Well done." I didn't like that he was that close to Bella, knowing he could have heard her voice and been close to her. But I waved the feeling away.

_I need to know what will happen to her. The process. How she will die._

"No." I said simply. It was something I didn't like talking about period, much less with a man that was in love with Bella, soon to be vampire.

_What would you do, if you never knew? How would you feel? You can't leave me without knowing. I need to know. I need closure, something to swallow. _

"Okay, okay." I said calmly. I didn't like the way his thoughts felt. "It takes three days."

_Three days?_ The sorrow in his tone I understood all to well.

"The body is big, it takes awhile for all of the veins to be filled with the venom."

_Venom…_ The words echoed in his thoughts. _How does it feel? Does it hurt?_

I didn't want to be too detailed, afraid that it would make things worse. "We're going to give her morphine through it. She should be comfortable."

_I can't understand you. I don't get how you're letting this happen._

"I'm not letting it happen. I've tried all other possibilities and none of the other makes us both happy. I'm letting her live her human life to it's fullest, even if she doesn't want to do or complete any of it. I'm making sure she's lived." Jacob stared at me for a long while, his thoughts blank.

_Tell me about your experience. I want to know every detail._

"I don't remember how it first felt, and while I remember the pain, it was enough to knock my body out so I would be numb to everything. Carlisle said I was in a comatose state, I don't- can't remember."

_So what if you can't remember that, you can remember what it felt to be human, to be free of the monster that consumes you._

"No, I can't." I said bluntly.

_What do you mean you can't?_

"Not all of us remember our human lives. There are only a handful that remember full details."

"So what's the point of making these human experiences for her if she won't even remember them?" He shouted, speaking for the first time.

Something inside me cracked and I felt the pain and sadness wash over my ill body. I growled and turned away angrily. He thought in his head that he had won.

_Doing all of this, it's useless. You don't get it. She won't be Bella; she won't even remember- she won't even know who she is!_

"Then I'll remember enough for the both of us!" For once, I was glad I wasn't human. I was glad I wasn't able to feel the pain spew from my eyes.

There was silence for a moment, neither of us looking at each other. I blocked out his thoughts for a silent minute, trying to recover myself.

"Jacob, she's my soul mate."

_You don't have a soul._ His tone was fierce, but not with anger.

I involuntarily winced at the reality. "Regardless of that… Jacob, you love her because you want to be, not because you were made solely for that purpose." He knew I was right. I heard him think it to himself. "You'll know what I mean when you imprint. I've finally found what I was meant for. You don't know what love can do until it happens to you, Jacob."

Silence again.

_Thanks for the talk. Seriously. I think I'll be able to hold myself together for now Take care of her.._

Before I could look up at him he was gone. My strength was utterly weakened by the gloom devouring my body. I was no longer thirsty. I had a deer already, and didn't really have it in me to go any father away from her. Jasper was about to place a hand on my shoulder when I zipped into the forest, heading home to my Bella Luna.

**Bella**

My dreams were empty, a black abyss filled with space. The space was finally shaken and Edward was there, holding me in his arms and lifting me into his lap. It took me a minute or two to realize that the space was shaken by my eyelids and I wasn't dreaming anymore. Edward was really here, holding me. The sun was not even breaking around the horizon and I knew it had to be late into the night.

"Why are you home so late?" I looked at him through drunken eyes. "Edward, are you okay? Talk to me."

He just stared at me. It seemed like half an hour had passed before his lips dipped down to touch mine. We were on the bed he had left for me to sleep in, and he replayed the night we had so long ago. Edward's hand placed my leg around him and he sunk into my body, nearly collapsing on me. Our lips stayed glued together and I hummed and felt his cheeks. They were colder than usual.

His hands ran up the sides of me and I held my breath as he grazed the sides of my breasts. I gave the slightest moan. The sound was rewarded by a cold hand covering my breast as it had three days ago. This time though it stayed there and massaged it, I couldn't tell if my nipple was hard because of his touch or because of his cool hands. I moaned again into our kisses. Edward's lips moved to my neck, allowing me to let more noises escape.

Both of his hands were on me now and I felt a crazed want surge inside of me, settling in my center. I began to feel a part of him grow ridged and it pressed into my lower stomach. Edward's thumbs moved over my hard nipples. My instincts rose to the surface of my actions and I ground my hips against the now hard flesh that was a part of him.

Well, that did it. He pulled away from my kisses smiling now. Unfortunately with the stopping of the kisses, the massaging stopped too. He also left the enclosure of my legs. The absence of it all made me sad, but I understood. At least he had touched me.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and clutched me to him. "Edward?" I asked. He hummed in acknowledgement. "Are you all right?"

He whispered into my neck, "I'm perfect, Bella." I smiled, and he seemed satisfied. "Are you?"

"Very." I affirmed. "I love you.

"Love you too." Edward mumbled. "Now go back to sleep. You look drunk on half-consciousness." I could have sworn I heard him laugh, but was too far-gone to really know.

**Some tunes to listen to:  
"Brightly Wound" by Eisley for when Edward and Bella are saying goodbye.  
"Fake Do-gooders" by the Eames Era for when Alice and Rosalie talk to Bella about sex.  
"A Mess To Be Made" by The Format for when Jakey-poo comes to Edawrd to talk.  
"Perfectly" by Five Times August for when Edward returns. **


	3. Chapter 3: Peace

**Finally some smut. I wrote tonight and it's late, so it may contain some errors. This is the revised version of the chapter that I wanted to be the first chapter. Some may see why I changed my mind. I hope to write more tomorrow but I'm pooped for tonight. Hope you enjoy the heat! Please review! **

* * *

Five weeks now. I had told Charlie that I would stay home today to clean house. He told me this morning that he was on his last fresh shirt. I told him that I had no plans to plan the wedding today and agreed to stay home. I too was growing scarce on clothes. His niceness also helped the persuasion. About a week and a half after Edward and announced our engagement he laid it all out for me.

"Although I don't agree with this because of how young you are, I can see that there is no way out of this. No matter what, there's no way to stop kids like this. I've accepted that I just have to suck it up and deal with it." He finally inhaled.

"What do you mean 'kids like this'?" I asked.

"Kids that are exactly like your mother and I were." He spoke to his sunny-side-up eggs. "Back then, there was no way, no one, no how. Your mother and I were… something. And sure, she may not have felt that way when she walked out the door…" he trailed off and for a minute I thought his speech to his eggs was over, that's when he looked at me. "I'm not doing this for you, Bella." There was something behind his eyes that I couldn't comprehend. Something broken. "I'm doing this for Edward.

"I've seen him look at you, and although I do not feel quite happy with some of the decisions he has made, I _can_ feel how much he truly loves you." I bit my tongue to force back traitor tears. "Bella," he sighed, "I want you both to be happy."

And so, things between Charlie and Edward have been strangely kind. There was something between them when they looked at each other that I knew I would never fully understand as a woman. They are men who are so devoted to the sole loves of their lives. They shook hands and smiled; Edward 'yes sir-ed' and "no sir-ed.' What was there to complain about? The wedding was going to be good for more than one thing. It repaired the relationship between my soon to be husband and my father.

I opened the door to my room, caring a basket of my laundry. Edward was sitting on my bed, his elbows on his knees, looking odd… looking anxious, nervous even.

"Hey!" I greeted happily. I sat the basket on the floor. He stood up and kissed me unexpectedly. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Of course," he said sweetly, "why do you ask?"

"You look weird."

"That one I haven't heard from you." He laughed. His face grew serious almost instantly, "Actually Bella, I wanted to talk to you. Something I've been thinking about for a while now."

He took my hand and pulled me to sit on the bed with him. Edward turned to me and smiled a nervous smile, if he had blood like mine, he would be blushing.

"Just promise me that everything is perfectly okay." I said shakily.

"Oh, sorry, yes, yes! Everything is wonderful" He kissed me again, suddenly and awkwardly. "It's just … I,"

"…spit it out…" I urged.

"I know that Alice and Rosalie talked to you, about, you know." Edward looked down at his hands in his lap.

"I was wondering when you were going to bring that up. I didn't want to bother you with it." To be honest, I didn't want anything to change from the way they were right now. Edward was now opened to touching the upper half of my body, and I was happy with that.

"Well, I'm probably just saying this because I haven't…- I mean, I'm glad they talked to you, but I never told you why they asked me if it was okay if they did, and I-"

"Chill, Edward." I grabbed his face a made him look at me. "This is me you're talking to, not some stranger. Breathe." He did.

"Alice saw us." He blurted out. I released his face.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Certain, extensive sexual activities." He looked down again. "She sat me down and talked to me about, and I think I see her reasoning now." Edward's eye met mine. "It's getting easier and easier to touch you now, and I think I know the solution."

I smiled at him; happy he was being totally honest. "I'm listening."

"If we don't, practice taking it easy, our wedding night will be slow. Too slow, actually, and I don't know if I could take all of the feelings at once." He exhaled shakily at the thought. "I need to get used to them. The feelings I mean."

I nodded and met his eyes with a loving gaze. "Where do you want to start? I need to know what you want to try doing today." His eye twitched at the thought and this made me blush.

He kissed me deeply, throwing me on my bed. Edward's lips were cold on mine, but were fire at the same time. I sighed into him and he wrapped my legs around him. He slid us up to the pillow so that no parts of our bodies were hanging off the edge of the bed.

I felt his hands grab my breasts tightly, kneading them and running his thumbs over my peaks. I moaned loudly into his tight lips. To my distaste, his hands slipped away from my breasts and skimmed my body until he reached the hem of my thin shirt. Our lips parted as he lifted the shirt over my head.

Edward stared at me for a long while. My breasts ached for him to resume touching me. My patience faltered and I spoke, "You okay?" I huffed.

He didn't looked into my eyes but focused on my breasts, "I just need another minute…" Edward's right hand lifted from it's resting place and its fingertips slid down the valley of my breasts. I hissed as his fingers fell lightly around my mounds in circles around my nipples. It was excruciating. "Edward." I said impatiently.

His lips kissed the top of my left breast. It was a soft kiss, as though he were testing himself. He repeated this action a couple times feeling the softness of me. My patience came back, knowing he had to do this now. Edward's cool tongue licked the skin on my breast and I took a sharp intake of breath.

He drew my nipple into his mouth cautiously. A moan escaped me, louder than ever before. My hips ground into his piece and I heard a growl come from him. His free hand grabbed my hips and set them still. I had little else to do once he quieted that ability of mine. As he sucked and teased my nipples, alternating now. I gripped at his hair, pushing him into me, wishing for more. When that didn't help relieve my frustration I groaned, but not out of pleasure. He noticed and sat up from kissing my breasts.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said breathlessly. He eyed me and I confessed. "It's just that I want to… do something. It's just hard having to be the one that stands still."

Edward pulled his face up level with mine now and grabbed on of my hands, guiding it to the button on his jeans. "Undo them." He whispered huskily, keeping my eyes with his.

I did as he told, unbuttoning then and sliding the zipper down to its stopping point. "Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded silently and closed his eyes as my tiny hand slipped between his underwear and his skin.

I touched his lower stomach there with my fingers, ignoring his member that was pushed off to the side. He growled. If possible, his skin was softer here. I instantly wanted my lips on that part of his skin, but I resisted obviously. Instead, I grabbed him tightly in my hand and he groaned loudly. Remembering the things Alice and Rosalie said to me, I stroked him once up and down, making sure my grip on his was tight enough before continuing.

Edward said something but I couldn't tell if it was an actual word or just s jumble of sounds meshed together. I watched his face, scrunched up in pleasure. He made more moans, groans and growls as I pumped him again and again. One of his hands kneaded my breast again. Screw promises and plans. I wanted him inside me, driving into me hard and fast.

He seemed to notice my present change in mood as I picked up speed on his shaft. His hand removed its self from my breast and pealed down his pants low enough to reach his mid thigh. Making sure his eyes were still closed I looked down, my touch not being enough to confirm his length. I bit my lips together, wanting to have them on his pulsating flesh.

I was surprised to feel his hand at the center of me. Sure, it was through my panties and sweats, but still. I could feel the pressure his put on me. I didn't think I could ache for him any more than I did right now. His hand cupped me and rubbed hard at my sensitive spot, making sure I could feel his want.

Edward was trembling now, groaning constantly as I continued to grasp him tighter and pump him faster, harder. I heard him barely whisper my name over and over again. I'm sure I wasn't meant to hear it. He threw himself into my hand a few times before gasping loudly. I could feel his seed shoot through his shaft and kept my fingers at the base of him, massaging lightly.

His hand removed itself from my center and moved to his face, covering his eyes and rubbing them, as though he were tired. I looked down, he had come onto my bed cover, and I thanked the old quilt for already being white.

When I looked up he was staring at me. There wasn't a smile on his face, but there wasn't a frown either. The hand that had been rubbing his face was placed on the back of my head and pulling me to his lips. We kissed passionately and I melted into him. The kiss broke sweetly and we pulled away smiling at each other. I saw his eye twitch before I noticed I was flushing.

We sat up at the same time, Edward on one said of the bed and I on the other. I got up off the bed and walked to my dresser, searching for a suitable bra. I found a comfortable pink on and slipped it on, my back turned to him. When I turned around I saw him watching me.

Edward looked down at my bedspread and looked back at me. "Sorry." He muttered.

I walked over to him and leaned over the mess to where he was sitting still. "Don't be", I kissed into his mouth.

"I'll clean it up." He said as the short kiss ended. He left before I could tell him that I would just throw it in the wash after Charlie's bedspread was finished he was back in my room with a wet wash cloth in hand.

I didn't watch him work, and instead found my shirt, turning it right side in and slipping it on. "Why no bra?" he broke the silence.

"Well, no one was here and I wasn't expecting you, sorry." I said picking up the laundry basket I had set down when I entered the room and bringing it over to the bed. He had stopped cleaning anyways.

Edward was next to me, whispering in my ear. "I liked it." His words licked my insides and my wanting lioness stirred. "Don't ever say that you're sorry."

"I love you." He said as he walked toward the door to dispose of his cleaning material. "And thanks."

I smiled and didn't bother to yell, knowing he could hear me. "Your welcome."

Edward closed the door behind him and sat on the bed in Indian style, watching me fold. He was smiling, happy and satisfied. "I feel strange." He said honestly.

"How so?" I asked, looking up from my nightgown that I was currently folding.

"I don't know. It's odd. I feel… almost tired, but still hyped up. I feel like running laps around the county, but collapsing on this bed with you wrapped in my arms. All of the feelings at the same time… I don't know what to do with myself." He concentrated on the feelings, deep in thought.

"Do you want to know what I think?" I asked, still folding.

"Always." Edward's eyes watched every move I made.

"I think," I said matter-of-factly, "that the mixed feelings you're having are between vampire man and human man." He nodded in agreement. "Vampire Edward wants to run around and feel his power, while Human Edward wants to feels the after effects of his orgasm and lay with his fiancé." Ginning, I plopped the last pair of socks I had folded into the basket.

"I like Human Edward's ideas best." He confessed, grabbing me around the waist and laying us down on the part of the bed that wasn't wet.

"Oh, I agree." I laughed. He wrapped his arms around me and we sighed in unison.

"I'm so glad we did this." He whispered.

"Me too. I feel good."

"You can't possibly feel as good as I feel right now." We laughed.

"Maybe not, but I still enjoyed myself." His arms tightened around me.

"You should have, you have very nice boobs." I laughed out loud at this, while he chuckled.

"Can we nap?" I asked once my laughter died down.

"You can, but I promise to close my eyes." I felt his breath on my neck. It was relaxing.

"Deal…" my breath carried away the words, and his my consciousness.

We were at peace with our feelings and our bodies for once in a really long time.

**A single tune to listen to:  
"Sex" by The Pipettes (smashing song.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Whispers

**More smut! Shwig! I hope every enjoys it. I personally like this chapter quite a bit. Plus the songs that I close to go along with is are amazing. Which makes it all the better. I don't know if I'll be able to write tomorrow, I have senior pictures to take, so I'll be plenty busy enough tomorrow. **

**  
I hope it doesn't sound like I'm begging when I say: Please review!! I'll be honest when I say that I need encouragement. Thank you so much to RobLuver, edwadandbellabelong2gether, and sayok79 for for already reviewing! It means a lot to me! **

* * *

A few days passed. We were too busy to repeat the previous sexual exchange. Instead our private time before I fell asleep was filled with a heated, frustrated moment that neither of us could help. We weren't alone to begin with. Charlie slept just down the hall.

I woke to lightening out my window; it was the only light in the sky. Edward wasn't with me. This had happened before, he just ran to the house for a change of clothes and a shower. The clock read that it was only three in the morning. I sighed and watched the storm rage on silently; it was purely a lightening storm. My eyes were about to shut when Edward appeared at my window smiling brightly. His teeth were as white as the lightening in the sky around him.

He climbed in as I sat up. "You're supposed to be sleeping." Edward whispered, pulling me back down to the pillows, his arms tucking blankets around me.

"The storm woke me up." I let my fingers touch his cheek and I smiled.

I had already closed my eyes before he spoke again. "Well now that you're awake, we can go." He said happily.

"Edward, I'm not going anywhere in the storm." I kept my eyes closed.

"Bella, nothing will hit us, and it's the perfect time to leave. Charlie got called in." Edward had already released his hold on my figure and was now looking around for a bag of mine.

"You're going to have to carry me like this." I mumbled, "I'm not changing or moving, it's still three in the morning for me you know. And where are we going?"

"Home. Where else?" He asked meeting my eyes in a question.

"Why though?" There was a slight groan in my voice as my sleepiness washed over me.

He was next to me, his hand tightly on my hip. I felt the want in his breath. "Everyone is going to be out doing things today."

"Like what?" I breathed shakily.

"Can't say, it's a surprise." Edward said in a reserved tone. He removed himself from my side and began to open my drawers.

"What do you want to wear today?" He asked, not putting his hands in my clothes until I gave him permission.

"If we're going to be alone all day then nothing at all." I whispered hungrily. He laughed and began to look for something anyways.

My sleep had almost continued when I heard the zipping of the bag and Edward's arms around me. "Don't worry about holding on, I've got you." He said into my ear. I wasn't worried; I was never worried with Edward.

Before I could realize what was really going on, Edward was sliding me under the covers of our bed. I found enough energy to speak and he crawled in next to me, spooning me. "If I'm just going to sleep and no one will be here anyways, then what's the point of bringing me here now?" I wasn't upset, just curious.

"I like knowing that you're in my room. I feel less vulnerable, like you're safer." Light kisses started on the bare flesh of my neck. I couldn't wait until morning when I had enough energy to react properly.

"Me too…" I said dreamily.

New smells filled my nose as I found the light that was shining above my eyelids. I opened them. The door was swung wide open and I heard sizzling and clanking coming from the kitchen downstairs.

I followed the smells like Gretel looking for her candy cabin. "Edward?" I called, too loudly. The sound rebounded against the high ceilings.

"Kitchen." He called shortly but sweetly. I liked this.

As I entered my eyes widened and I gasped, the kitchen was in utter devastation. Cook books, cooking utensils, batter, eggs, milk, and orange juice. Everything was out of place and a mess.

"So I have cooked in fifty-three years." Edward said nonchalantly, he back turned to me, facing the stove.

"You don't say?" I started cleaning up the spills when a hand caught mine.

"Why don't you just sit over there?" He laughed. "At first I wasn't sure, but I really want to finish this." I looked at him, unsure for once. "I don't want you lifting a finger, Bella. Just do and sit and watch. Those are your only duties."  
I didn't say a thing, but laughed a little. In ten minutes flat there was a gorgeous looking meal sitting in front of me. The messes were worth it, and he cleaned it all up faster than I ever would have.

"How is it?" He asked anxiously.

To be honest the eggs were much too salty and the sausage much too spicy, but I smiled anyways. All of those things were trivial little imperfections, and I loved them. "It's lovely, thank you very much."

He grinned and sat next to me, watching me with intensity as I ate slowly. "How long have you been working on this?" I asked after I looked at the clock, it was only seven in the morning.

"After the fourth try I thought I was just going to put some cereal in a bowl and let you have at it, but I decided to give it one more try." He watched me put some more eggs into my mouth.

"So since I fell asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, about a few minutes after that." He said nodding.

I laughed into my chocolate milk. He looked at me questioningly. "I love you." I finally said, setting my drink down on the table.

Edward kissed my cheek "Good." He said, getting up from the table.

I hadn't noticed I had finished, but he sure had. The meal wasn't large, and I wasn't full my any means, just satisfied. I followed him out of the kitchen, slowly beginning to understand why my meal was so light.

Edward led us to the stairs and stopped, waving a hand across him. "After you." He said politely, almost mockingly.

My head tilted in mocked politeness back at him, "Thank you."

I felt eyes searing into my backside all the way up until we reached his room. Edward closed the door behind him and looked at me, lust in his eyes now. He crossed the room to where I was standing and wrapped his arms around me. His eyes dove into mine before he spoke. "I want you to wear that blue nightgown." Edward's lips moved with perfection, his hands sliding up and down my back.

"I don't have it with me."

"You do." He said quickly, and smiled. "I packed it for you."

I grinned back wickedly. "Okay." I said girlishly. His arms released me and I crossed to where my backpack was lying on the floor. I was about to turn into the bathroom when he blocked my entrance.

"Are you sure you can handle me changing in front of you?" I asked.

Edward just stared at me with hungry eyes, he didn't nod or speak, he simply stared. I turned around and said "Okay," again. I set the bag on the bed and looked into it. My gown was right on top. I snatched it out of the bag and turned on my heel to face him. He hadn't moved an inch.

I met his eyes and took off the shirt and bra I was wearing, letting them fall to the floor in a pool of fabric. Biting on my bottom lip I stared at him and I realized that I was unintentionally teasing him. He looked like he was about to fall apart just by looking at me.

I pulled tightly on the drawstrings of my sweats, letting them slide down my legs. Silently thanking myself for shaving and wearing cute underwear, I quickly slid on my nightgown, feeling a little self-conscious at how much of my body I was showing, he was still fully clothed. It wasn't fair.

"You're so…" he spoke breathlessly, sizing me up. "… bewitching."

I moved into his arms and was welcomed there. Looking into Edward's eyes I noticed that the hunger wasn't so prominent now. They were filled with love, but not the kind that you can just say out loud. It was the kind that no matter how big your thesaurus the words would never really sum it up accurately. I simply said, "I know…" letting my breath carry the words to him, and he smiled.

We finally kissed, Edward hummed into my lips, backing us up safely to the bed. Once the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed, I turned us around and pushed him into a sitting position. He sat down gracefully, perplexed as he looked at me. I reached for the hem of his shirt, understanding creeping into his eyes now. "It's just not fair." I kissed into his lips once the shirt was off.

Not knowing where the bravery came from, I straddled him, sitting in his lap. He just stared into my eyes. I began at his throat, kissing him, tasting his sweet skin. "What kind of creature have I turned you into?"

"You better start being nice, Edward." I whispered into him. My breath was hot and he shivered when it reached him.

I slid from his lap and kneeled before him, stopping my kisses. My hands studied his chest, loving him with my touch. Although he wasn't flexing, I could feel his abs through his thin skin, I loved that he wasn't beefy with muscles then.

My dainty fingers unbuttoned his jeans and slipped them off of him. His closed eyes shot open, not expecting it. "Bella." He said warningly.

"If I'm showing leg, so are you." I said just as strongly.

I didn't wait for him to give in and instead let my hands travel over his thighs. There were only sprinkled with hair that matched the color on his head, and I was glad. I wanted to go further and taste him in my mouth but I knew he wasn't ready, and I accepted that and let my patience help me stand up again.

Our lips met passionately and his arms wrapped around me, swinging me under his lively corpse. I moaned when his hands reached my breasts, kneading them through my silk gown. My mouth opened with the sound and it was clear he nearly lost it then. His hands released me long enough for me to open my eyes and he stared back, unsure now.

"Don't you dare stop now." I hissed.

Things continued and soon his flesh was pressing into my hips again. Edward slowly slid my straps down to reveal my breasts, my nipples standing hard. This time he didn't hesitate and began licking my peaks, taking them into his mouth and sucking on them.

I was moaning noisily now, the fire between my legs hot and wet. "Edward…" I breathed; he released my nipple and kissed me allowing me to reach for his member that was between us. We didn't have to go slow now; I quickly grabbed him and began to please him, feeling him twitch in my hand with excitement. Edward was the one moaning now, except his were coupled with growls.

His piece started to throb in my grasp and I made a snap decision. I moved quickly before he could gain enough sense to stop me. I slid his boxers down further than they already were and met his cock with my eyes before letting my tongue lick the tip of him. "Bel-ohgod." His want overpowered his caution. Edward inhaled deeply and groaned with his exhalation. I heard my name louder on his lips now and one of his hands gripped the back of my head, tangling it in my hair.

I sucked him all into my mouth now, pulling hard on him with my lips and my tongue. I massaged the tiny part of him at his base that wasn't in my mouth and I drew him in and out of my mouth. Edward's breathing became hard and irrationally. I let him hit the back of my throat several times before him came. His cool liquid pooled in my mouth and I swallowed it, licking his cock with the tip of my tongue as I slowly slid him out of my mouth.

I moved up to him and fixed my nightgown back over my breasts. Our eyes were level now. He looked at me with adoration, "Bella Swan you are …-"

"Amazing?" I asked grinning.

"I was going for crazy, but that too." He smiled and began to trace his lips along my jaw line and I closed my eyes. "Mmm…" he hummed, "That felt wonderful… thank you."

"You're welcome, Edward." I whispered. His fingers traced the straps of my nightgown.

"Why'd you put this back on?" He asked, looking into my eyes now.

I shrugged, "Are we not done?"

He smiled and shook his head. Edward cold fingers moved from my straps to graze my breasts, but the didn't stop there. His hand grabbed at my thigh and he whispered into my ear, "You're so soft… warm." He breathed.

With one arm wrapped around my body and the other lightly touching my skin on my thigh, Edward raised my gown over my hips, showing my white strapy panties. He watched my lower body, letting his fingers do the talking. When they met at the center his eyes snapped up to mine, making me hum in approval. "Edwa-"

The click of the bedroom door being opened pushed away all feelings of passion. "Hey, Edward?" One of the blankets on the bed crack as it was quickly draped over our exposed flesh. "Woah…" Emmett stared wide-eyed at us and I instantly turned crimson and looked away so I could only see him out of my peripheral vision. I looked at Edward for a second and he sat frozen, not knowing how to react.

Emmett turned on his heel and paused before slapping his hands on is legs, "What was that Esme?" He yelled at the ghost call for assistance. He quickly shut the door behind him.

The moment lasted only about ten seconds total, but the embarrassment felt like a lifetime. I was glad that Edward was quick enough to cover us but still humiliated. "Oh my god." I whispered out of shame.

"Don't worry he didn't see anything." Edward assured me, but our eyes were too mortified to look into the others.

I whipped the thin sheet off of me; Edward still lay under it, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. He looked at me perplexed as I grabbed a pair of jeans that were hidden in the backpack and quickly shimmied into them, not bothering to remove my gown. "What-" he started, but I interrupted him in question.

"How come you didn't hear his thoughts?" I yelled in a whisper, angry now, hoping Emmett's vampire ears would just ignore the sound.

Edward's face matched my anger and he whipped the blanket off himself as I did, "I'm sorry, I was just a little distracted!" He met my irritated whisper. He pulled his jeans on and I clasped my bra to my form.

"It's never seemed to stop you before!"

"When have we ever done this before?" Edward's hands waved empty at the room.

"You're just making excuses, I know you heard him!" Our angry whispers began to sound like constant hissing.

"Excuses?" He asked, "It's Emmett! He thinks very little!"

"Is that another excuse I hear?" I slammed my shirt down on me and realized it was backwards.

"I was wanting to please you a bit, I wouldn't have been distracted if I didn't care!" He pushed on his shirt as I set mine right and we stood eyeing each other with anger that was inspired by discomfiture. "I had already came, there's your proof! If I wasn't distracted I wouldn't have cared."

I began to walk toward the bathroom but he caught my hand and pulled me into him. I crashed into his chest and let my angry and shamed tears fall, raining on his shirt. His tight arms hugged me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Me too." I hiccupped.

"It's the embarrassment talking." He convinced us both. Our hushed whispers hissed though the room as though they were still echoing off the walls. Edward pushed me away to hold me at arms length. "We have to go down there."

"No." I said firmly as soon as the words had left his lips. "I won't."

"Bella, we have to."

"We really don't though." I said shaking my head.

His eyes stared into me, convincingly. "Bella, we're going to face this together. You can't just leave me to deal with them. I'm one person. I need you with me." I stared at him, understanding. I wouldn't want him to leave me alone with Charlie if it had been reversed. "Please." He begged.

I rolled my eyes. "Give me a minute." I huffed and I stumbled into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me a little too hard. I looked in the mirror and breathed, trying to compose myself. I was not ready to talk about this with other guys. It would have been bearable if it were Alice or Rosalie, even Esme would do. But Emmett? Hell no. And how many of them were down there? I didn't know if I could stand all of their eyes on me in disapproval. Knowing that Edward was feeling the same way, I pulled myself together, knowing that I had to go with him. There was no backing out of this situation. "Crap..." I sighed.

* * *

**Sweet tunes:  
Sing-Sing - Come, Sing Me A Song (for when Bella wakes up)  
Ingrid Michcaelson - Morning Lullabies (for when Edward cooks breakfast and Bella eats. yum yum!)  
Joshua Radin - The One You Know (for when Edward and Bella do some McDirty.)  
Snap! - Power (for when Emmet catches Edward and Bella. wOoT for 90's dance music!)  
The Shins - Caring is Creepy (after Emmet walks out of Edward's room) **


	5. Chapter 5: Possibilities

**WARNING!: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC THEMES! IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO READING ABOUT EXCESSIVE BLOOD YOU MUST SKIP OVER THE BLOOD CONTAINED MATERIAL!**

****

WARNING!: THIS CHAPTER IS SMUTT-LESS! STAY TUNED FOR MORE LOVIN' IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**This chapter is unlike all of the others I have written. I'm really starting to delve into the plot and define the outline of the story. This will really be the chapter where you really find out if you want to stick with the story or not. I personally love this chapter. It's my favorite so far. I really hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know it took forever but it's also the longest chapter I've written thus far. **

**As excited as I am about this chapter, I'm very scared about what you all think of it. Please review. Your opinion does matter very much to me, and to those of you who already have, THANK YOU! And thanks a billion for being patient with me even though I didn't update yesterday. Have a good day where ever you are and be safe. **

**Most importantly: ENJOY!**

* * *

The bathroom door pushed itself ajar before I could gain enough courage to open it myself. Edward peeked his head in. I looked at him, my eyes must have given him the amount of sureness he needed to walk in and close the door behind him.

He leaned up against the door now, his hands still gripping the handle behind his back. "I know I said I'd give you a minute, but I'm going crazy out there by myself." I just stared at him, not knowing what to say. "You don't have to talk, I just need to see you."

Instantly I felt guilty for my childish act of running away. I walked over to him and leaned up against the door next to him. I felt a burning sensation in my esophagus and knew that Edward's sausages weren't playing well with my stomach acid. We didn't look at each other, and instead just stared at the same spot on the tiled floor of the bathroom. "I'm scared." I said.

The hand closest to me pealed away from behind him and held mine gently, tenderly. I looked down at our hands, simply in each other's. "I know." He finally responded. Our eyes never met as we walked from the bathroom hand in hand.

"It's just Emmett in the kitchen right now, but he hasn't said anything to the rest of them. The other's went out hunting." Edward explained, staring at the bedroom door.

"Who's all here?" I asked.

"Everyone but Alice and Rosalie." He sighed.

I groaned, they were just the people I needed to be here. Edward opened the door for me, when I didn't move he nodded his head in the direction of the hallway.

I raised one eyebrow at him. "You've got to be insane if you think I'm actually going to go first." He smiled but took the first step without further arguing.

Each step seemed heavy in my blood. As though I were lifting a ten-pound weight wrapped around my ankles. Emmett was sitting that the kitchen table, drawling animatedly on a pad of paper that I saw Alice take notes on the other day.

His back was turned to me, but as it began to move to look around my eyes fell to my heavy feet, Edward squeezed my hand and led us to stand around the island in the middle of the kitchen, far enough away from Emmett.

"Hey guys." I couldn't see his face, well, I could I just didn't want to, but I could hear restrained happiness in his tone.

"Emmett." Edward nodded in acknowledgement. I gave a quiet hello, knowing he could hear me anyways. I heard the scoot of his chair and knew that he was up from the table. Curiosity poured over me and I finally looked up.

Emmett was leaning against the side of the island opposite us crossing his arms and smiling happily. He was like a little child trying with all his might to hold in a scream, knowing that his summer would be filled with Mickey Mouse from Disney World. "So when did you guys decide to give in?" He asked excitedly, his joy irrefutable now.

"Emmett." Edward said again, warningly this time.

"Oh come on! You can't just expect me to drop it after that. I deserve it! I've seen more than I wanted to." I watched Edward's eyes widen. "Of you, not of her! Chill!"

My hand that wasn't gripping Edwards with my all of my strength covered my eyes in embarrassment. I couldn't believe Emmett actually wanted to know this stuff. If I were Emmett I would be avoiding us for days. It surprised me even more when Edward answered his question, "About a week ago." I looked up at him, my hand falling to a slap on the island. He was actually smiling at the answer, when he was caught the grin quickly receded but he could barely stop it.

Emmett's fists balled up together under his chin making 'aw' noises. Edward stopped the emotionless act and grinned too. "Edward." I groaned a bit, wiggling the hand that I was holding.

"Just promise not to say anything just yet." Edward said, holding up a hand to stop Emmett's joy from exploding.

Emmett was around the island before I could realize it. Edward's hand was ripped from mine and Emmett picked him up in a headlock like hug. "My brother's growing up." Emmett exclaimed. When he finally set my fiancé down Emmett's arm hung around his neck while the other hand screw up Edward's hair in a nuggie.

I felt the heart burn that had been boiling in me surge again and I winced. Thankfully my pain went unnoticed thanks to Emmett being a distraction.

All the while Emmett played, Edward looked at me sheepishly in an embarrassed smile. I knew he wanted to really jump for joy with his brother and I saw his mood instantly change once I had smiled and shrugged with one of my shoulders. Even though I was still beating red with shyness… it was worth the true smile on Edward's face.

"And Bella! Aw…" Emmett stepped over to me reached out to put his hands on my cheeks.

"Oh no," I shook my head, "don't do it." I winced away from his stretched out arms, practically running to me.

Emmett laughed loudly. "Not even one little hug?" He whined.

I rolled my eyes and his mistook this for permission. I watched Edward from over Emmett's should and he shrugged at me and disappeared as Emmett sat me back down on my two feet.

Edward was between Emmett and I now. "Don't say anything." he warned, his back to me now. "When I want to tell them, I will."  
"Okay." Emmett nodded, serious but still smiling. "I won't."

At that moment the door opened and the rest of the family came in the front door, minus Alice and Rosalie. The greeting was calm and usual as Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper moved into the kitchen to join us.

Another stab of esophageal torture washed over my body. I cleared my throat to hide a whimper. I had never had heartburn this bad.

As the family talked about things I didn't bother listening to in order to comprehend, Edward was watching Emmett with intensity, but Emmett was looking at the newly arrived company.

Edward was an inch from putting his hand on Emmett's shoulder. His mouth opened "Emm-"

"Edward and Bella fooled around!" Emmett cried out, letting his joy and his promise expel from his body.

All eyes rebounded from Emmett, nearly jumping out of his socks, to me, who could barely look at them all, to Edward, who had an angry smile on his face. "Emmett you are so going to get it." He threatened. Emmett looked at Edward with raised shoulders and empty hands, "I couldn't help it."

I didn't look at the crowd but I could feel their respected composure. "When?" Jasper asked. Although Jasper's eyes settled on mine in a look of confusion, he kept up the excited smile. I knew he felt the pain that was raging in my heart.

"Jasper, why don't we-" Carlisle started, but Emmett interrupted.

"I caught'em!" He nearly jumped; I was surprised at how much of a girl he was acting. Edward hit Emmett upside the back of his head now. Jasper beamed and I didn't notice that I was watching their reaction. Thankfully all of the family's eyes avoided mine, saving me more embarrassment.

"Doing what?" Jasper asked solely to Emmett. He was opening his mouth in response when both Carlisle and Esme intervened.

"All right, Jasper, Emmett outside. Leave them alone." Carlisle said firmly while Esme shepherded the rambunctious boys out of the kitchen and out of the house. I silently swore to myself and looked away, now in a place I never wanted to be. Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. Something Edward heard in Carlisle's thoughts scared him and didn't want me to leave.

Carlisle was next to me now, having walked over slowly. "Bella?" I reluctantly looked up, "If you wouldn't mind excusing Edward and I for a moment." Edward's hand held mine stead fast. "I need to talk to my son."

"Gladly." I breathed out and it almost hurt to do even that at this point. I looked away from Carlisle's piercing gaze and instead glanced at Edward's face, filled with innocence and sadness, his smile long gone. I had fed him to the lions, and this time it wouldn't be Edward that would be feeding.

Carlisle put a hand on Edward's shoulder, herding him away. Our hands parted and Edward finally turned around, giving one last glance at me over his shoulder. I felt bad for sacrificing him, but at last I was alone. It took a lot of strength to walk myself over to the table and collapse into a chair. I let my head slam against the wood table, a loud 'thunk' echoed in the empty room, whether it was from my head or the table, I didn't know. I tried to ignore the annoying ache in my chest.

There was a cough and I nearly jumped when I looked up. Esme was sitting across from me. "Hi." She waved.

I smiled silently, not brave enough to speak. My heart pounded against my rib cage and I wanted it to crack them just so I could have a real reason not to talk.

"You don't have to say anything." Esme excused me. "I think my boys did enough of that." I still didn't say anything and she continued. "I'm sure you'd like to talk about this more with Alice, I understand why it's uncomfortable for you. I was caught before too." Silence still on my part. "For what it's worth, we're all very glad about your and Edward's relationship. It's good for you both. I've never seen him so happy. He really looks like a teenager again, except without the unbearable blood thirst."

"Is Carlisle mad?" I asked, feeling even guiltier with the passing second that I backed out on sticking with him.

"Oh, no, Bella. He's not mad at all. Just curious as to how he felt." My eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "He's very interested in Edward, he's unlike everything that is considered as normal in our world. Edward told us about your theory between to the halves of him, man and monster."

"Please don't say that." I asked sternly, forgetting whom I was talking to.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Esme said politely.

There was a crash like sound and some one ran into the kitchen. My eyes tried to focus and I looked around, some one clutched me now. "Bella I'm so sorry I didn't get to you sooner!" She hugged me before giving me a chance to actually hug her back. Alice looked at me like a science experiment and her eyes suddenly glossed over. I barely noticed everyone else reentering the room, they were all standing away from the table where Alice, Esme and I were. Esme gracefully stood and joined the others behind the island.

"Something's wrong." Edward said quietly.

Jasper didn't bother to quiet his voice, "I can smell it." Edward and I shot our heads over to look at him. Jasper's eyes were still gold, but were deep in hunger.

"Me too." Rosalie whispered.

Carlisle's voice was hushed as well, "Everyone out. Go some where, get out of here." He said this as he walked over to where I sat watching the scene as though it were a part in a movie. A confusing part that I would have to ask Edward about after it was over. I didn't understand what was going on. The Cullen's began slowly filing out of the room. Going much to slow. Meanwhile the internal battle between my stomach acid and my throat raged on. Alice stood as Carlisle reached us.

It was nothing. I looked up at the light, scrunching my face and sneezed into my hands. I pulled away my hands, disgusted in the spit that had accidentally escaped me. My mouth hung open in terror. Specks of blood coated my hands. I looked up at the remaining three in the room, Edward, Alice and Carlisle.

"Don't freak out." Alice said calmly.

"Alice," Carlisle said patiently, taking hold of my arm and helping me stand up. "Go to the basement, get my old brief case." Alice disappeared before he finished his sentence. Edward stood rigid against the wall, looking scared, as Carlisle and I passed.

He led me to the down stairs bathroom, which I always thought was too big for it's minor purpose. I looked behind me to see if Edward was there, he was following but keeping a large distance. I was scared. The pain in my throat now was unbearable and I felt myself hunched over in the pain. I watched Alice push passed Edward carrying an old leather bag with short handles.

Carlisle carefully sat me up on the bathroom counter. I finally groaned as another sharp stab to my chest erupted inside of me.

"When did you finish?" Carlisle asked calmly. It took me a bit of effort to realize that he wasn't talking to me.

"About an hour ago?" Edward spoke up. His voice was trembling.

I looked up to see what was going on. Alice was opening the bag, taking out numerous dark bottles filled with different liquids.

"All right, Bella." Carlisle turned back to me calmly. "I need you to listen to me very carefully." I groaned again, the pain breaking our eye contact. My stomach felt like it had a large rock inside of it, hard and miss placed. "Can you do that?"

I grunted an answer, but I'm not sure if it was yes or no.

"I'm not sure how much of this will make sense right now but I'm just going to give you the summary: When you and Edward finished your relations an hour ago," his wording was obnoxiously careful, it annoyed me in the tiniest sense, "his seed began it's search for an egg to implant itself in. Now obviously your throat is not housing any ovaries so the tiniest amount of venom that was in there has started die. Through out the hour it has been burning the layers of your esophagus and pooling blood into your stomach while the sperm part of the seed is still search for the egg." I was barely listening, curled up in pain. My chest was now resting on my knees while my arms were clutched around my middle. "I'll go into deeper details later. But right now you have two choices."

I looked up, still wincing, he continued. "You can either have us knock you out with chloroform and pump your stomach, or keep you conscious and give you ipecac to make you vomit."

I moaned loudly, trying to form the words, but none came out. Carlisle looked to Alice. "Ipecac." She said simply grabbing an aged bottle and putting it in Carlisle's hands.

"Now, no matter the choice, this isn't going to be pretty." He said to me, screwing off the top. "Don't panic, Edward, Alice and I are right here. Everything is going to be fine, you can ask Alice if you want." He was pouring a syrupy brown liquid into a Dixie cup. "Edward, get me a glass of water."

Doubling over once again I turned my head to look at Alice. "Seriously, everything is still the way it's supposed to be. You're just going to be puking all day long." She shrugged as though this were nothing to be worried about.

"Bella you have to sit up now." Carlisle said softly. I complied even though my spine was yelling at me to bend back the way it was. He handed me the paper cup and I tipped the shot straight up and let the liquid pour into my mouth. It tasted like syrup that had way too much sugar added to it.

A cold glass of water was in my free hand and I felt Edward's cool touch. I didn't like how he wasn't talking. I downed the water instantly, feeling the warm liquid run down my throat in contrast to the chilled blood that clogged my esophagus. I fell into a lump again, crying now at the pain. I felt a vampire hand in mine, but to whom it belonged to I did not know.

Fifteen minutes passed in silence and, for me, in pain. There was something gurgling inside me now and I knew the others could hear it. I began to slowly feel nauseated. Carlisle then picked me up with ease, cradling me, and set me down on the cold bathroom floor. I watched as he opened both lids of the toilet, which was immaculate with newness. It had never been used.

I felt it in the back of my throat now, and my mouth became coated with watery saliva. As soon as I had decided I was going to spit out he excess dribble into the toilet, inclining towards it, I heaved and retched into the bowl of porcelain.

Blood fell from my mouth into the commode. I began to cry but didn't have enough time to sob before another wave of retching overcame me. I didn't even notice that Carlisle was holding my hair back and flushing the toilet when it became too full.

I made out Carlisle speaking faintly over my expulsion of red fluid. "Edward, go." The slam of the bathroom door rebounded against the bathroom walls before Carlisle had finished his words. I hadn't noticed that Alice had left a long time ago. By time I had retched for the fifth time, I wasn't scared any more, just exhausted.

The process continued for hours: I would vomit, Carlisle would flush. My body began to ache from convulsing in order to throw up and I was covered in sweat. The amount of sick pouring from me like a fountain became less and less with every hurl. I wasn't sure if it was the ipecac working or just me being nauseated from the smell of my own regurgitated blood. I wish Edward were in here, holding my hair back, instead of Carlisle, even though I was grateful. He held my hand between the short breaks and handed me tissues to wipe excess blood off my face.

There was little blood now, but I didn't ask what time it was. I knew it had been hours. When the last drop of blood spewed from my mouth I almost smiled, think I was finally done. My body had taken a beating; it was cramped up from forcing itself to expel everything from my stomach. But I was sadly wrong. I was very, very wrong.

I began to dry heave. I would retch, but nothing would come out but air. It hurt immensely, and I my crying picked up from where it had left off. Carlisle had let go of my hair, and I looked up at him after my stomach gave a last lurch. Edward was next to me now, rubbing my back. I wanted to hug him and cry into his t-shirt but my nausea had the reigns on my body, and I dry heaved again, and again. Edward didn't leave, for there was no blood left in me.

There was a break, and I didn't feel so nauseous. I sat down on the floor and he joined me. He looked incredibly sad. I sighed and spoke for the first time in a long while, "Shut up." I coughed out. I noticed my voice was hoarse and cracked.

"I didn't say anything." Edward said quietly. He stared at me, wondering if I was losing my mind.

"You didn't have to. Just stop be all 'woe is me.'" I croaked, a half smile broke through his lips.

"When you're feeling better-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence, I dry heaved again. My body shook and trembled. There was no point in holding my hair back, there was nothing coming out.

Edward hopped up off the floor and opened a mini-closet that held fresh towels that were also never used. He grabbed a washcloth and ran it under cold water and wringed it out before walking back over to me, still leaning over the empty toilet for some reason.

When I had so called 'finished' Edward picked up where he left off, pushing back the hair from my face and dabbing it with the wet washcloth. I closed my eyes and listened to his soft voice. "When you're feeling better, Carlisle is going to explain to you in detail what happened." I looked at him, he seemed okay, still fazed a little, but even I could feel the color coming back in my face. "Alice called Charlie for you and told him that you were sleeping over."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost six-thirty." I gaped at him, "It's been awhile."

"I'm guessing you've never done this before?"

Edward chuckled in the lightest way possible. "Actually, I have." I narrowed my eyebrows but the washcloth that was still on my forehead hit them. "There been a couple of times when I couldn't fake the not eating thing. I **had** to eat otherwise it would compromise things. The organs in vampires are exactly efficient, so the food just sat in my stomach. The stomach is so empty you can actually feel the chewed food move inside you." He crinkled his nose in disgust and then looked at me. "I'm bet my sick didn't look as bad as yours though."

I laughed suddenly, but stopped because it hurt. "Wouldn't my throw up look better to you?" I asked jokingly.

Thankfully he laughed too. "Only to me though."

"And the six other vampires out there." I leaned my hand on his shoulder, feeling better.

We were silent for a while, Edward played with my fingers. "Where you scared?" He asked quietly.

"Only for the first five times." I smiled and he gazed at me. "I am tough girl, Edward."

"You sure are, Bella." He kissed the back of my hand and grinned at me.

"Where you scared?" I asked.

"The whole time. Alice was outside with me, telling me every five seconds that you were still standing with me in front of a priest."

"Wuss." I chucked.

There was a knock at the door and Carlisle walked in. "Alice says you'll be fine, just a bit of nausea."

"Yay." I said quietly but still excitedly.

"Do you want to talk in here or some where else?" Carlisle asked.

"I wouldn't mind a comfy seat, actually." I thought. My body was aching all over, and the cold tile floor wasn't helping the cause. Edward bent his knees and picked me up in his arms. I felt weightless and nauseous at the same time.

Edward sat me on the couch and grabbed an unused blanket that was resting on the armrest. The blanket snapped as he folded in out over me. He sat beside me and took my hand, reading himself to listen to what Carlisle had to say, even though he could hear it in his thoughts first.

Carlisle sat in a chair across from us and sighed deeply. "Bella, I'm going to talk to you about the reproductive system of vampires." My eyes got wide and I flushed red, another sex talk? You've got to be kidding me. And from Carlisle? He was an adult, an elder. How embarrassing.

He started out with a bang. "The vampire male's seed is really made up of two types of particles. The first particle is the normal human male sperm; you may remember what kinds of cells it holds from Biology. A normal human cell is made up of two sets of chromosomes, that's called a diploid cell. A male's sperm and a woman's egg consists of gametes, which are haploid cells. Those cells are made up of only one set of chromosomes. A male's sperm purpose is to find it's other half, a woman's egg. When they are joined together, the form a diploid cell, a fertilized egg. Following me?"

I nodded and he continued, leaning on his knees. "The other particle it's made up of is the normal vampire venom. However, its sole purpose is only to join in an original diploid cell, fresh and knew. Believe if or not, the venom that makes up a vampire knows it's victim's blood even if they never touch. The smell that comes off of you basically binds itself as DNA to the cells in our venom. It knows you and your blood, that's why the venom in Edward's seed didn't bind to you. It knew that the blood in you wasn't original."

Again I nodded to tell him I understood, Carlisle proceeded. "When the seed is entered in a vampire woman's body it's useless. The woman's womb is inhospitable; it's dead and cold. Their ovaries aren't functional obviously. The venom and sperm disperse and they both slowly die off. Since vampire's flesh is impenetrable, the venom doesn't have an affect on them at all."

"Why wouldn't the venom kill the egg once the sperm and egg bond?" I asked. Carlisle looked unsure for once.

"My only guess is that the venom would bond to the child later in life when he or she is able to fend for themselves." I thought deeply. Carlisle shook his head, returning to the point, "Anyways…

"So this is what happened to you: the venom coated itself around your throat and died. Its purpose wasn't fulfilled and it burned off; thus, burning off tiny layers in your esophagus. Now the only reason it got so bad was because of how long it took for us to notice. The blood from your throat pooled into your stomach and you were basically bleeding internally." Carlisle sat back and scratched his head, still in thought. "If you had thrown up right after, you wouldn't have even noticed anything at all."

We all thought for a long time and I finally spoke, "What if a vampire did have a menstrual cycle?" I asked, shrugging. "What if she was hospitable?"

Carlisle thought, "Then her and her mate would be able to have children. But the heart, the stomach, the female's reproductive organs, they're all dead. It would never happen."

I shook my head, "That's not true though." I said and Edward's head snapped at me, confused and surprise that I would ever say that Carlisle was 'wrong.' "If a woman vampire could never have children, than why would a vampire man's reproductive organs still be in tact? They would be useless, and there would never been a reason for them. Technically they should be dead along with the woman's system. And so what if a woman isn't a vampire! Human women have eggs that work just fine. And they separate certain genes from DNA all the time in test tube baby making, why not separate vampire venom?"

Both Edward and Carlisle looked interested in something that they had ever thought of before. "I don't know." Carlisle said simply.

"Has a vampire and a human ever had children before?" I asked, realizing that I had never questioned this before. "I mean has something like this" I waved a hand between Edward and I, "has this ever happened before?"

Edward and Carlisle looked at each other again. Carlisle began, "All situation I've ever heard of have always ended badly." Real fear filled me for the first time in a long while. "But none of those were ever as strong as yours and Edward's." he quickly added.

"What if you tested it?" I asked.

"Tested what?" Edward spoke for the first time.

"You know they have those fertility clinics. What if you put some of Edward's junk with mine?" My voice sounded excited and I wasn't sure why. "It would be a safe and easy way to test that situation. That way Edward and I will know what we're getting into before we… you know." The last part of my sentence sounded so lame.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, not looking at me anymore. I watched him as well.

Edward's face was struck with intangible unbelief; it was almost hope. "Could you really do that?" He asked shakily. "Could you really test something like this?"

Carlisle breath before answering, "I don't see why we couldn't at least test it to see what would happen. The separating the genes thing is a different story. I would have to learn the process."

"But it's possible?" Edward asked, looking for hopeful confirmation. To be honest, so was I.

Carlisle sat back in his chair, deliberated a minute and then stood up. "I'll need a specimen from both of you." He said, "Excuse me a minute." Carlisle disappeared and I looked at Edward.

"He searching for books in his den." Edward's smile was like nothing I had seen before. It was huge, consuming him.

I held up hands in a calming motion at him. "Don't get to excited, he's just going to try. We don't know what will happen." It was all I could do to hide an unexplainable feeling deep inside me.

"But if we could… don't you know what this would mean?" Edward stood pacing.

"We could have children." I nodded, staring at my knees and hiding my grin.

Edward put a hand in his pocket and drew one of his face in disbelief. "Are you sure you would want that?" Edward asked looking at me.

I nodded silently "I think I do. I really do." It was astonishing to hear this coming from my mouth. At that moment I closed my eyes. I saw myself with a pregnant belly and Edward next to me, a smile on our faces. The happiness that came from this image in my head was incredible.

Carlisle was back and Edward stopped pacing. Searching in his mind for answered. In the doctor's arms were a lode of books and one plastic cup on top of the pile.

Carlisle sat the books down and took one from the middle. "I'm going to be researching for a few hours," He said not looking at us, but now unfolding a book and flipping to the index. "Edward," Carlisle gestured the cup and held it out for one of us to take. "Make sure you get all of it and nothing else get in there. I need that as soon as possible." He found what page he was looking for and began to flip to it. "Bella. I'll do your examination tomorrow morning. We need to figure this out before your guy's wedding night."

We stared at him, obviously forgetting the whole examination business. "Edward." He said firmly, waving the cup at him. Edward took the plastic glass from Carlisle and looked at me. There wasn't a smile on his face, but it was definitely in his heart.

Edward took my hand and helped me up off the couch. My back was really sore but not as sore as my throat. "Bella?" Carlisle called from the living room, slouching in the chair now, getting comfortable and more curious with every page. "Eat some ice cream. Alice went and picked some up; it's in the freezer. You'll feel better, I promise."

I smiled, "Thanks, Carlisle."

"Thanks, Dad." Edward echoed.

"You're both welcome, now run along," Carlisle waved a hand at us to shoo.

Edward led me to the kitchen and sat me in a chair at the table before getting ice cream from the freezer and dipping some into a bowl for me. It was chocolate, my favorite. He sat the bowl in front of me, placing a tiny spoon in my hand. I began to eat hungrily. There was nothing in my stomach, and my nausea was gone. Edward sat across from him and sat his little cup in front of him, like my bowl was in front of me.

"Mine is definitely more appetizing." I said munching down and watching Edward's face.

"Just you wait." He said smugly, "You'll have yours tomorrow."

I shrugged, "So?"

"It doesn't bother you that Carlisle will be looking into your… stuff?" Edward asked. "I mean, he'll get a peak at you before I even do."

I laughed but let the fear sink in at the same time. We might as well start getting close now. "You still have to do it to a cup." I laughed.

Edward stood up, looking smug as he snatched his cup off the table. "If you'll excuse me." I laughed loud, it didn't hurt this time, my throat was coated with chocolatety goodness. He kissed my check softly and left the room.

Alice entered from the back door. "Hi…" she was holding back her excitement tremendously.

"Alice you have to tell me what happens." I ordered as she sat down in the seat that Edward had just left.

"I will not tell you." She said seriously, and I knew it must have been taking a lot of control to do this. "This is just something that you have to-"

"Is it a girl or a boy?" I asked abruptly. I didn't know if it was possible yet, and I didn't know what would happen if it was, but something inside me knew that I would have something, some one inside of me one day Whether it was vampire or human. And as weird as it was for me, I saw myself pregnant when Carlisle was talking to us. A few weeks ago I wasn't even ready for marriage, now I was thinking of children. And completely comfortable with the thought of it?

Alice smiled. "A boy." She said softly. I looked down at my now half filled bowl, smiling wildly.

"Will it be normal or…? My voice trailed off.

"I don't know." She shook her head honestly. "I know only that it is possible, and that you will have a child, no matter the conditions."

"How soon?" I asked.

She just stared at me. "You'll have to wait a bit longer, Bella… to become one of us."

"How much is a bit?" I asked, suddenly scared.

She pulled on a really sad face and I felt my heart fall hard and I looked down again. "After your guy's wedding, just about nine months." She exclaimed happily. I gazed at her, she had been joking before. I began cry happy tears. Alice came over and hugged me, laughing a little and smiling widely.

This had to be the strangest day of my life.

"Don't tell Edward." I said suddenly, pulling away from her arms. "I want everything to be a surprise. I want to see the look on his face when he finds out I can get pregnant and that he could be the father of the kid."

"Don't worry Bella, I have about four weeks to put this wedding on, I won't be around Edward a lot, much less have the time to think about babies."

We smiled at each other. "Are you sure you're ready to be a mommy?" Alice asked me, looking a little worried.

"No matter if I'm ready now or in three years. There's only one shot that we have at this. I can deal with the fact that I'll have to wait another 9 months, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I had passed up the opportunity to have a child. To give both Edward and I everything that is supposed to happen between two people that are in love."

Alice peered into my eyes with a confused look. "That has to be the smartest thing I've ever heard you say."

At that moment Edward appeared back in the room. "Hello…" He said strangely dreaming. Alice jumped and darted from the room.

"What's she hiding?" Edward asked.

"Wedding gift from me to you." I lied quickly. To my surprise he accepted it.

Edward took my head in his hands and pulled me into a deep and loving kiss.

"I love you so much." He spoke to me.

I grinned widely and tilted my head sweetly. "I love you too." He kissed my nose and smiled before taking the empty bowl from the table and taking it to the sink.

"What did you do with the cup?" I asked laughing.

"I put it in the professional's hand." He pulled up a chair to sit next to me, playing with my fingers. "He's in disbelief. He really can't fathom the reality of it all."

"Can you fathom it?" I asked.

He grinned at me and throught for a moment. "I've wished for so many normal things to share with you. One of them was to kiss you, the next to marry you, soon to make love to you. All of those seemed so impossible when I approached them, but they've all been okay. They've all been achievable. My last wish was to have a family, and now that's a reality too? Now this can be possible as well?" He exhaled deeply. "It's an extraordinary feeling."

Our smiles were different than others we have ever experienced, filled with all kinds of possibilities.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. It's very important to me. Things aren't necessarily set in stone and you can still have your say. This story isn't just about me liking it, I want it to please the readers as well. Your opinions are wanted.**

**And if those of you that hate the stories where Bella get pregnant I ask that you please stick around just to see how it will turn out. It's still a long way away from the point that Bella is supposed to get pregnant and there's still a lot of stuff that I haven't written yet. Please stick it out. I will promise you a good story. **

**The songs to this chapter will be posted tomorrow. It is one in the morning where I am and I am SO tired.**

**Thanks again for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6: Vogue

**Tunes for the previous chapter: (does anyone care about these btw? It's be good to know. This set took me a long time to figure out.)**

**Brendan Benson- Cold Hands Warm Heart _Starting at the beginning of the chapter_  
Tilly and the Wall - Sing Songs Along _right as Emmett tells everyone about Edward and Bella_  
Gregory and The Hawk - A Wish _while Bella is throwing up. yum yums._  
The Perishers - Never Bloom Again _for when Carlisle talks to Bella and Edward_  
Tilly and the Wall - Lost Girls after _Carlisle excuses Bella and Edward until end of chapter_**

_(does anyone care about these btw? It's be good to know. This set took me a long time to figure out.)_

* * *

_I'm sorry for not posting yesterday, I had a so called 'slumber party. Twas the shizz._

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I'm so glad you all are still reading. It makes me so very happy to see your comments. I love them and try to reply to them all. 

_I love this chapter. Quite a lot actually. One of my fav.'s Most def._

Please read, enjoy, and review. 

* * *

**Bella**

I saw the morning sun through my eyes before I had opened them. My throat was very sore, and I felt the swallowing of my spit scratch at my insides. I groaned, not remember how I got into my sleep clothes (the more presentable ones.)I did remember being cradled tightly in Edward's safe arms, but once his foot hit the first step my memory disappeared.

I stretched obnoxiously wide and finally opened my eyes, surprised to find Edward not at my side, but resting his head ever so lightly on my stomach, he was almost hovering above me.

"Whatcha doin'?" I smiled.

He looked up, a grin spread across his face as his eyes met my open ones for the first time today. "Listening." Edward kissed my stomach through my shirt and scooted up towards me to place a small kiss on my lips.

The words came flowing from my sweetly. "Good morning." It was worth the pain of speaking for him.

He laughed and touched my cheek with his fingertips. "Good morning, sleepy head."

"Sleep head? What time is it?" I asked looking around for a clock that didn't exist.

Edward glanced at the sun out his window "Almost nine."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes. He chuckled in his throat.

"You looked peaceful. All you did was smile last night, it must have been a very good sleep for you." Edward played with strands of my hair, feeling their fragility.

"I didn't talk at all?" Edward shook his head 'no.'

"Alice is going to take it easy on you today." He was still peering at my mane, separating each individual piece until he agreed that it was worthy of being in with the others. "All you have to do today is approve brides maid dresses and pick out flowers."

"Where do you come into the picture?" I asked staring at him.

"I am getting fitted for my tux." He smiled.

"Fancy pants Edward." I teased, He laughed deeply.

"Well, Carlisle told Alice she had to wait to do her things long enough to examine you." I groaned at his words and stopped as the vibrations sent pain through my chest.

"He's actually getting a things together now." Edward's ears perked up like a K-9's to hear Carlisle's thoughts.

"I guess I better get ready." With the help of Edward I hopped from the bed and walked to his bathroom, waving goodbye to Edward as he still remained on the bed, watching me as I closed the door.

On the counter next to the sink was a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with our old high school's name and mascot on the front. I thanked her silently; my clothes from yesterday had specks of blood on them.

It must have been the best damn shower I'd ever had. I felt like I could breath easily for the first time in over twenty-four hours. It was a good feeling. Edward was still where I had left him when I excited his bathroom.

"Feel better?" He asked, looking in my direction.

"How'd you guess?" I coughed after I finished my question and Edward handed me a glass of water that had been sitting on the bedside table. I had forgotten that it had to have been meant for me.

"Sometimes I can almost swear that I can hear you think." He looked at me, his eyes concentrating as though trying to bore into my mind.

"Sometimes?" I asked.

"Rarely, I guess would be the correct terminology." Edward got up from the bed. "Carlisle is getting a little impatient, he has a busy day too."

I scrunched up my nose in unpleasantness. "Do you want me to go with you?" Edward asked.

"No." I said all to quickly, Edward laughed.

"And why not?"

"Edward…" I groaned. He laughed heartedly again.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop giving you a hard time."

We walked downstairs together. Carlisle was pacing at the bottom of the stairwell, a frail looking book in one of his hands.

"There you are." He snapped his book shut and smiled. "Edward are you coming with us?" Carlisle asked this as we hit the bottom step at a human pace.

Edward smiled, "I can't actually, even if she wanted me to." We grinned at each other. "Jasper, Emmett and I have to get fitted for our tuxes today. Alice would have had a fit if you hadn't already had yours done."

"Alice told me I would be too busy, I'm glad she made me do that last week, there's no way I would have time now." Carlisle looked at us and smiled. "If you two wouldn't mind making your goodbye somewhat hasty. Bella, I'll be in the basement." He left us and disappeared through a door in the hallway I had never noticed.

Edward grabbed me around the waist before I had barely taken my gaze off the door. I fell into his hug, not wanting it to end, smelling his sweet scent in my lungs. "I love you." He said into the top of my head, kissing it there.

"I love you too, Edward." Our lips met harmoniously, it felt like it had been hours since we had really kissed each other. I let it fill me up, sighing slightly.

"Enjoy yourself." I whispered happily as we separated, satisfied.

Edward laughed, "You too." He joked.

"Ha ha, very funny." I said snidely

"I love you." He said again.

I couldn't have had a bigger grin, "Love you."

A quick kiss and he was gone, watching me from over his shoulder as we walked in separate directions. When I saw him vanish behind the front door and opened the door to the basement.

The steps were steep but the basement wasn't nearly as creepy as my imagination perceived it to be. In fact, the whole downstairs basement was transformed into hospital room. Carlisle was sitting in a doctor's rolley chair next to an examination table, armed with stirrups.

"Perfect timing." Carlisle smiled at my entrance. "I've asked Alice to join us, I didn't want you to be uncomfortable with it just being me and you down here."

I looked around but Alice was no where to be found, "She's in the restroom through that door." He pointed to a door across the room.

I walked through it and Alice greeted me with a huge grin. "Nervous?" she asked as I closed the bathroom door behind me.

"Unfortunately." I flushed. Just thinking about this upcoming situation was making me extremely embarrassed. Alice was holding a gown in her lap for me to put on and I began to undress. If it had been Alice the one who could give this type of examine I wouldn't have that much of a problem. We were both girls for one, and she had already helped be shower when I broke my leg a year ago. The embarrassing moments had passed between us.

Alice handed me the gown, "So why exactly do you guys have a hospital room as a basement." I asked.

"Vampires have to have check ups too you know." She grinned, I laughed. "I'm serious!" she exclaimed.

"Drinking animal blood isn't always sufficient enough. There are some types of protein that we just don't get from animals."

"How do you get the protein?"

"Well, we have to have shots. That means that we have to have them in the most easily accessible place for fluids that we're capable of having. The glands at the base of our throats that produces the venom are where it's directed. It's a small tube with a tiny needle at the end of it, a camera attached."

"How often do you have to have a shot?" Thoroughly interested.

"Every year, but each of us have them at different times. It's not like we can't live with out them though. The proteins just help with the thirst and they make us more in tune with our reflexes. Are you ready?" she asked, I had slipped just slipped off my socks, now dawned in a pale blue gown.

"Just lay on the table, Bella." Carlisle said professionally still sitting in his chair. My face was now beat red, this had to be a first: what bride to be can honestly say that their father-in-law looked and touched their vagina before their fiancé had gotten to.

Alice stood by my head at the table that was propped up into a sitting position, for now at least.

"Bella I have to ask you a few questions that I don't have in the chart that Charlie filled out for you back when you had that motor accident a little over a year ago."

"Okay." I said shyly.

"When was your last have period?"

I groaned loudly internally, no one beside myself should ever have to know this. "Ten days ago. The twenty-seventh of June." I had already mapped it out: my next period would be on the twenty-fourth of July and that would give me a week after Edward and I got married before my period would start on August the twenty-first. And how perfect, I would be ovulating the whole week Edward and I would be honeymooning

I hadn't noticed Carlisle scribbling away on the chart in his hands. "And when was the last time you had sexual intercourse?"

I almost jumped in surprise, "Never." I exclaimed, how rude. Did Carlisle really believe that I wasn't a virgin?

"Just routine." He tried to wave away my shock.

"Routine?" I questioned. "Have you done this before?"

Carlisle grinned, "A regular examine? Quite a bit in my earlier years as a doctor, it has to be done by someone. Now what we're going to be doing with you? This I have only done ever shown." I stared at him with wide eyes. "Trust me." He laughed.

"All right, so tell me what's going to happen before I get comfortable." I blurted out.

"Okay, what we're going to do is called egg aspiration. The procedure is preformed to remove eggs from the ovaries. I will give you a powerful anesthetic through an IV so you won't remember or feel anything. A needle will be passed through the top of the vagina, under ultrasound guidance in order to retrieve the ovary and follicles. The fluid in the follicles is aspirated through the needle and the eggs will detach from the follicle wall and extracted out of the ovary. The actual procedure won't take but five to ten minutes."

I was sure I was gapping at him. This all sounded very painful. "And this is to just get an egg to mix with Edward's sperm?" I asked.

"Seed." He corrected, "And it's to test the 'mixing' safely." I could feel the air quotations in his words. "Are you ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." I said simply. At least I would be knocked out while Carlisle was digging into the depths of my most personal space. That was a plus. The table began to move into the horizontal position and I heard Alice moving around behind me.

She wheeled a TV monitor around so that Carlisle could easily see the screen while he slapped on some latex gloves. I noticed that the classic ultrasound utensil was attached somewhere to the projector's parts. "Did you just have one of these lying around or did you borrow it?"

Carlisle smiled, "Joking around already and I haven't even given you the happy stuff yet." Alice and I tittered lightly. "I rented it from the hospital."

Alice tied a rubber strap tightly around my upper arm while Carlisle prepared a small shot with white liquid. I could feel the blood pulsating in my arm now, and I'm sure it rang in the other's ears.

"Don't be scared, Bella." Carlisle said, cleaning the crease of my arm with a wet white cotton ball. I looked away before he pressed the needle into my skin, "Bella, count to one hundred for me." He voice calmly cooed as I felt the anesthetic push through my vein.

"One… two…"

I don't remember ever saying the number three, much less one hundred. My eyes filled up with comfortable, sweet blackness. I could almost feel myself smile.

**Edward**

I stared at myself in the mirror, clad in a white shirt with one sleeve pinned at the corrected length and the other being measured to the exact length as the other by the old tailor, who went by the name of Frank.

Frank wore thick glasses and peered through them as they sat on the very tip of his nose. He loved his job and was very focused on getting my sleeve length perfect. Thankfully he was barely paying attention to the things being said by my brothers.

"So despite her heaving blo- for hours," Emmett eyed the old man, wondering if Frank was listening, "Was it worth it? … If you know what I mean."

Jasper was sitting in the chair next to him, watching me get fit while I stood perfectly still as Frank turned me like a Ken doll to whatever position he wished, his face pulled into the wickedest of grins, cashier like.

I couldn't help but smile, pleased. "It was…" I looked at them and shook my head, in utter amazement. There weren't any words as to how Bella had made me feel, whether naturally or exerting some type of physical pleasure.

Jasper laughed a little too loudly for the quiet shop. "You are _such_ a virgin." Emmett and I joined him in laughter.

Frank stood up and left to retrieve some more pins. I knew despite the fact that he didn't tell any of us.

"I can't even describe how he feels right now." Jasper talked to Emmett. "It really is impossible to describe."

"Your sexual status is such that of a fifteen year old right now Edward." Emmett laughed still.

"Now?" I asked, "Haven't I always been?"

"Oh no, you've grown see." Jasper laughed at Emmett's retort. "Before you were twelve, just jerking off to your own thoughts." Laughter filled the room and I was glad to spend time with them.

"If that's true then I'm not the only one that has been a twelve year old lately." I smirked at my comeback, staring at Jasper.

"Alice has been really busy." He chuckled and shrugged.

"And I thank you for your turmoil." I nodded, "If Alice wasn't doing all of this Bella and I would be getting married in Vegas in our sweats."

"How is she taking it all?" Emmett asked as Frank returned. "You said that she wasn't to happy about it all before."

"She's great now." Jasper said before I could. "Overwhelmed and a little scared, but still very happy."

"You can see it in her face." I added, Jasper nodded and Emmett listened intently. "She's definitely warming up to this part of being human. But I think the fact that Jacob hasn't been around is improving things. Some days, if I distract her well enough, she doesn't even think of him."

_I thought you couldn't hear her mind._ Emmett asked silently. I picked up as though continuing my talk on Bella. Frank wasn't paying attention, but I didn't want to look too suspicious, he was still human.

"She looks at her bracelet every time she thinks of him. You know, the one he made her? Sometimes it's just a glance, but I've caught her staring at it."

"Do you think he'll come to the wedding?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter either way." I looked at the guys as my sleeves became the same length magically. "Bella has assured me quite enough that she's in love with me. I don't think it would be good for him though. He hasn't imprinted yet and I think it would be to hard for him to stand seeing it all."

"You care about him?" Jasper asked knowingly, Emmett looked confused as to why.

"He's very young, and as weird as it sounds we do have some common ground. I've lost her before, I know how it feels." I almost winced at the memory. "I unfortunately know what the kid is going through."

"You're a good kid." Frank said patting my back and writing measurements down on a chart. I hadn't realized that he had been listening. "Thank you." I nodded gratefully. I had meant everything I said.

Jasper dug in his pocket for the phone that was ringing in it. "Alice." He told Emmett and me. I listened to his thoughts and let Emmett soak in the next bit of information that came from Jasper after he hung up the phone once Frank left to get the style jacket we asked for.

"Carlisle finished with Bella. Alice says she's having so much fun with Bella, she's still completely stoned on the medication." I smiled to myself and couldn't wait to get home. I was glad that we were almost done.

"How bad?" Emmett asked, and I finally let the pent up laughter spill from me before Jasper had finished his sentence.

"She's singing." The room was packed with our laughter.

We sped home of course and could hear Bella singing obnoxiously, missing every note, from the start of the driveway, the jeep rocking with amusement. The tunes of our nation's nationally anthem rebounded through the house even though Bella was singing croakily from her sore throat.

Alice was giggling hysterically and singing along in between fits of laughter. She had come to meet at us the entrance of my room, "Once the anesthesia wore off Carlisle gave her some morphine for the pain and she's been like this ever since. You should have heard her sing 'Rocket Man' by Elton John." I pushed passed her smiling as Alice, Emmett and Jasper laughed it out in the hall.

"BABY!" Bella exclaimed throwing her arms in the air. They were limp in places, but made it a little above her head. She was covered up in blankets, still wearing the pale blue robe Carlisle had given her. I sat next to her on the bed. She began singing the tune 'Hey Baby' as we hugged but I shh'ed her with a soft kissed.

"Where ya goin'?" Bella asked as I pulled away.

"No where." I laughed. "I'm staying here."

"Bella!" Alice hop scotched into the room.

"Allie wallie!" Bella said excitedly, tittering happily. The smile on my face was impossible to move now.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Oh I'm goose – good, I mean." She pooled into a fit of laughter before started singing Bette Midler's chorus 'wind beneath my wing.' Bella played with my hand while singing with Alice. Emmett and Jasper watched and laughed from my bedroom door. She began to forget the words and just sang on some 'hum's. "How are you Edward, Ed, Eddie, Ward?"

I laughed, "I'm goose, too." I joined her now as she started over the song, reminding her of the words every now and then.

Alice smiled and walked out of the room, herding Jasper and Emmett out of the room.

"You need to sleep." I laugh quietly, shaking head and tucking the blankets around her.

"Not with out you, stud." Her index finger touched the tip of my nose. "But I have to change, I'm not apporiately dressed for this." I held her shoulders down to keep her form getting up. "I guess I already do look good." She smiled a goofy seductive smile. "Do I look sexy enough to have you sleep with me?" Bella held the surplus of her thin, paper-like gown up to show me.

"Oh it's vogue worthy for sure." I grinned.

She sang and I should have seen this coming. "'Like a virgin'-"

"Hey!" I said enthusiastically dull, grabbing the glass of water on the bedside table. She began to sound like a chain smoker from wearing her voice out.

"-'touched for da berry birst timbe.'" Bella sang into her glass of water, dribbling all over her gown.

I took the glass from her when she was done and wiped the excess water away with the blanket she wasn't using.

"I've very tired." She said honestly shaking her head as I finished cleaning her up.

"I'm telling you, hit the sack." I smiled at her, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Promise you'll stay here with me." Bella begged, she was a tiny child now, scooting down so that she was even with the bed and the pillows.

"Of course I will." I cooed, cuddling next to her.

"I love you." Her voice didn't allow her not to whisper hoarsely.

"I love you too, Bella." I said into her ear. "You're going to be _so_ embarrassed when you're finally off morphine. That was the funniest thing I've seen in a long time."

"That tickles." She rubbed the ear I was talking into on her shoulder giggling. I wondered if it had always tickled her or if it was just in her silly state. The morphine was good to her. The medication didn't relieve the pain; it only made the brain unaware of intense pain shoot through her body.

I am so in love with this woman.

* * *

_**SONGS FOR THIS CHAPTER WILL AGAIN BE POSTED AT THE BEGINNING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER.** That is unless you all tell me you hate the distraction. _

_BTW: The entire procedure for extracting an egg from a woman is completely factual. I made none of it up. Researching that part was quite tricky. Google was very confused with the wording in my search bar. It was actually quite interesting._

I thought you all should know the procedure actually real. I don't know about any of you guys but I'm definitely paranoid about keeping all of my eggs in one basket if ya know what I mean... wink! wink!

_...I'm sure what I just said will be ten times as less funny in the morning...  
It's very late... I'll apologize for it later._


	7. Chapter 7: Maps

**IMPORTANTE! RESPOND POR FAVOR!  
_I really need some kind of feed back on the song stuff. I don't mind if you guys do or don't like it, but I need to know whether to keep it or not. I have to go through my iTunes picking out the songs before I post so if it's just a wasted effort it would be really good to know. If it's an appreciated effort than I will continue to post them. I enjoy this part of the story process, but I would like to know your thoughts on the song thing. Thank you very much!_**

* * *

**TUNES FOR CHAPTER SIX - VOGUE:**

**Buddy Holly - Dearest _(for when Bella wakes up until Edward leaves.) _  
Joshua Radin - Girlfriend in a Coma _(for Bella's appointment with Carlisle)_  
The Eames Era - Little Brother _(while the guys are at the tux fitting)_  
Feist - I Feel It All _(when the guys come home to Bella doped up) _**

* * *

_This chapter felt insanely long to me, but it's _**SMUT-TASTIC**_ so be happy!! :D YAY HAPPY!_

_My thoughts on this chapter are restrained because it is so late where I am. I will simply say this: "I wrote it, and it was good."_

_I also like this chapter for a certain personal experience that I will share with you at the end in my closing author's note._

_Please read, enjoy, and review! Your reviews are making it possible to want to stay up until one o'clock in the morning finishing off a chapter. Needless to say, they're very important to me! _

* * *

I awoke groggily and wondered if I had just dreamed the entire morning. The only proof that I hadn't imagined it all was the fact that I was still in the same robe I was wearing in the basement. Edward was next to me, his arms wrapped around my waist. He was watching me as the battle internally tried to decide if I had walked up here myself or if I had been carried.

"Hello." Edward said quietly but happily.

I just smiled and waved drowsily my throat hurt immensely and I was afraid that talking would make it worse.

"Your throat sore." he asked. I nodded and got up off the bed. "I'll be right back." His words echoed in the emptiness of the room. A glass of water, companied with a white crazy straw was in my hands in less than a minute.

"Alice said that she'd be up here in a few minutes to ask you a few questions. How are you feeling?" Edward wouldn't stop staring at me like he was searching for something to show on my face.

There was a dull ache in my lower stomach, but I'm sure it would hurt worse when I moved around. "I'm okay right now." I croaked.

"I wish I could say you didn't have to talk." Edward chucked.

I shrugged; the sleepies in my eyes weren't helping with keeping me awake. I wondered why I was tired from just a 5-10 minute procedure. "How'd it go?" I asked, hoping Edward knew what I meant by my question.

He did, "Carlisle gave you morphine after you began to wake up from the anesthetic."

"Why didn't he just give me pain killers?" I asked confused.

"We had morphine on hand." Edward said simply, when I still looked confused he continued, "For when you change. Carlisle got some before graduation, just in case. Either medication worked fine. Carlisle said you'll just be uncomfortable for a few days and that any 'activity' for you down there is strictly prohibited. For a few days at least."

I almost laughed. "Well isn't that fantastic." I said sarcastically.

"You're not the only one upset." Edward confessed.

There was a knock on the door and Alice walked in, dawned in a royal blue dress that she and I had picked out together. I didn't want to restrain what they wore to me wedding. I wanted Alice to be able to party in whatever dress she wore. She was the only bridesmaid I had. Angela was going to on some European backpacking expedition on the day of the wedding. Rosalie actually turned down my request, Edward wasn't too happy with her for that one. But in all honesty Alice was the only friend that's always been there for me.

"I love it." I said simply. Alice had only worn the dress once to pick it out. The fitting had only made it look even more perfect on her. It was simply and chic and what we both wanted.

"I do too!" Alice said excitedly. "I can't wait to wear it all day. And it's so comfortable, I'll be able to run around doing everything with out having to worry about how I look."

"Like you really need to worry." I laughed huskily.

"It looks really nice, Alice." Edward spoke.

"Thanks!" Alice smiled giddily. "Bella I'll be up with some samples of flowers. Carlisle said it be good if you didn't move unless you needed to."

The flower picking went by slow because there were three opinions: Alice, Edward, and my own. The bouquets were easy, for it was only Alice and I; we decided on an arrangement of light purple tulips. As for the wedding as a whole went Edward needed convening when it came to flowers. The boys were wearing tiny handkerchiefs in their tuxes so it's not like the flowers would be on the guys. We threw color combinations and elaborate picture imagining in his face. He finally gave in despite his love for the all to classic rose. We let lavender tulips be the main flower for the wedding.

Alice left to place the order and to my discontent, Edward got up off the bed and grabbed my backpack.

"Where do you think your going?" I said looking at him, a little upset.

"Charlie wouldn't like if you were gone for too long." He said  
"What time is it?" I asked.

Edward glanced out the window. "It's almost five o'clock."

"But what if I don't want to move?" I held my form again the bed.

"I'll just have to carry you no matter if you wanted to go or not." Edward laughed and pulled back my covers and I was instantly cold.

"I have to change first." I said in disbelief.

Edward looked at me, as though testing me. "Do you want to do everything yourself then?"

"I don't see why not." I forced all of my effort to push myself up off the bed and was in instant pain. I winced and groaned horribly. It was like spontaneous, intense cramps. I collapsed on the bed in a heap of ache.

"Do you want my help now?" Edward asked; there wasn't a smile on his face because I was in pain, but he definitely had the 'I told you so' look plastered to his marble visage.

"I don't want this to be the first time you see me completely naked, if that's what you're asking." It would truly be a wasted moment.

"You have underwear on." Edward coughed almost laughing at the fact that I didn't notice.

I moved my hips a little and felt it for the first time against my skin. "Okay, then yes, help would be great."

Edward lifted me from the bed in the slightest to untie the knot at my back; he removed the gown from me and folded it before searing in the backpack. I lay fresh on the bed, in only my simple blue undies I had on before the examination. Edward retrieved a bra of mine that wouldn't match my bottoms. I slipped my arms through the straps anyways and Edward lifted me again to clasp it to my frame. "Is this torture for you?" I asked, shifting my breasts in my bra until they were comfortable.

"It would be a thousand times worse if you weren't in pain." He smiled, putting a shirt on over my head. "But nonetheless it is extreme torture." Edward scooted my legs over to let them hang over the edge of the bed. My hips were still on the mattress so I wasn't in all that much pain. He began to slip my jeans over my bare legs and up to my thighs.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." Edward said leaning over me so I could reach him. He stood up straight with the hips of my jeans in his hands and pulled them up over me. My feet were only grazing the floor.

He zipped and buttoned them for me, before setting me on my feet, watch my face for discontent, it only hurt immensely when I bent at the waist. "We have some aspirin downstairs for you. Carlisle said that that should keep most of the pain away."

"Where is Carlisle?" I asked.

"He's in the lab in the basement. He told us strictly not to bother him but I can still read his thoughts." Edward was collecting my things from the bathroom and stuffing them in the backpack.

"And…?" I asked, not daring to move that much.

"He's very focused, and thinking about some medical terms that I don't quite understand."

"Well I'm glad I put my egg in the right hands." I smiled.

"And my seed a like." Edward laughed, taking my hand and leading us to the kitchen downstairs. Edward picked me up by the hips so I wouldn't have to fight the stairs. Everyone, save Carlisle and Esme, was in the kitchen leaning over some papers.

I had to stop my spying on the papers as Edward helped me into a seat at the table. When he stood to fetch me a glass of water and some pain relievers, the papers between the family members were gone. I eyed them suspiciously.

"It's a secret." Emmett grinned like a toddler getting a new toy.

Jasper nudged him with his arm, giving him the question 'Why?' in his look.

I was about to roll my eyes when Edward appeared directly in front of me again, handing me my pills and water. When he sat down next to me at the table I could have sworn that there had been some words exchanged between the vampires standing around the island while Edward had conveniently blocked my view. No doubt that human ears could not have heard the words spoken.

Fine, I thought to myself. Someday I would definitely get them all back for this. "Edward, can we have a word?" Jasper asked. "It'll only take a few minutes." Edward, Jasper, and Emmett went outside through the back door. Alice nearly hopped over into Edward's empty seat while Rosalie took her precious time in joining us.

"So give me all the details." Alice really did jump, unlike Emmett who held it in.

"Alice, this is something that I just won't tell you, so just bud out, okay?" I joked. We laughed, including Rosalie, and I decided to go ahead with it, despite my blushing. If all of us had been human we would have popped popcorn and sat in our pajamas, but that was just something that wouldn't happen.

I reassured them that their advice had been well taken and Alice spoke. "Jasper said that Edward feels so incredibly giddy with himself. Like it was the best thing since fast cars."

The saying was since sliced bread, but I let it slide smiling at its replacement.

"You really think he honestly enjoyed himself?" I asked foolishly.

To my surprise, Rosalie answered, "If you seriously have to ask yourself that question then you _really_ don't know how much of a virgin Edward is."

"It's hard to believe that any many would resist the touch of a woman for almost a century, and with Edward's looks it seems impossible." I said honestly.

Rosalie didn't meet my eyes. "I can understand what you mean but Edward's always been old fashion. Just little things like shorter hemlines took forever for him to get over, he found it absurd." Alice nodded. "And it wasn't easy for him to accept how mine and Emmett's relationship was going when we weren't married."

"Oh I remember that." Alice said, the memory coming back to her. "He was so ashamed." Rosalie shrugged one shoulder.

"It was on the cusp of the sixties, no one waited anymore." She reasoned.

The men returned at that moment and Edward grinned at me brightly; glad to see that I survived the inquisition. He walked over to me and stood behind my chair, placing his hands on my shoulders. Edward leaned over the back of my chair and I felt his breath on the side of my cheek. I turned so that our faces met and he kissed me on the mouth, a little more passionately than I expected. His lips were so tender and lingered on every pull of my lips.

We pulled away, still staring at each other and I had completely forgotten that his family filled the room, along with their silence. "Aw…" they all cooed.

"Did you guys see that sweet dear?!" Jasper exclaimed.

"I know!" Alice spoke in astonishment.

"It was so cute!" Rosalie chimed in.

"Adorable." They all looked out the window that was turned away from Edward and I, going on about the false woodland creature. My partner and I laughed quietly, letting out foreheads touch as we looked at each other.

Edward and I laughed as Alice pointed out a bunny, and he helped me stand. The pain wasn't that bad anymore, my medication was kicking in and I sat in the car by myself just fine.

We were finally far enough away from the house for me to be comfortable to talk. Although I was sure the whole family was now watching out the front window, pointing out the sweet little human.

"Before today I would have been able to tell you the limits to making me blush that much for that long of time, but now…" Edward and I looked at each other, he was grinning my absolute favorite smile at me and I smiled back. "This just open up all new realms of possibilities."

"For both our sakes, I hope those realms are never, ever explored." Edward pulled me into his arms in a quick motion; not caring if we were out of rang of the visitors at the zoo or not. He pushed his lips on top of mine, moving them in ways that he rarely used. We were ripped apart as, even I, heard a "woo hoo" echo from the house.

"We're going to have to get used to this kissing big in public thing." Edward confessed, continuing our walk with an arm around my waist.

"Well, we only _have_ to do it once." I smiled.

Edward laugh, "If you believe that you're going to get away with only one kiss from me on our wedding night, you are surely mistaken.

"How long do you think I have to wait before you can do things to me?" I asked as we passed the end of his driveway. My thoughts were still on yesterday morning.

The question must have came out bluntly because he looked taken aback. "Um, Carlisle said that when ever you stop feeling discomfort." Edward glanced over at me; I had my eyebrows raised. "When you stop feeling discomfort without being on any pain relievers."

"Well I hope that's soon." I slumped in my seat.

Three days passed in total sexual irritation. I had promised Edward I would lay about the way I was feeling. I woke up that Friday morning, Edward lying next to me, and was elated as I sat up and no pain arose from my abdomen.

"No pain?" He asked excitedly. I shook my head. "Charlie left hours ago." Edward was beaming with joy.

I grabbed his face to mine, pulling him into a deep kiss without thinking. I pulled away almost instantly after I had realized.

"I can't kiss you right now." I said kicking the covers off of me..

"Why the hell not?" Edward asked, almost angrily.

"I have morning breath." I admitted rushing to the bathroom.

Edward was right where I left him when I returned and I hopped onto him straddling him. We moaned in unison as our lips met and his hands running over my backside. I separated our jaws to remove my shirt, and Edward followed my lead eagerly. We were insanely horny. It was something that neither of us would ever deny.

His hands were on my dangling breasts and I leaned over him with each leg of mine on either side of him. I was instantly glad I hadn't worn a bra to bed last night. His cold palms over my hard nipples were enticingly torture some and were relieving my sexual frustration at the same time.

Edward flipped us gracefully and I groaned as his purposefully ground his hips into mine, I could feel his flesh aching for me already. He pulled away from me and started undoing the drawstrings on my sweats; I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans while he did this. Both of us were breathing heavily and urgently as we worked.

I watched him as he slipped them off me and let his hand feel my (thankfully) smooth legs. Before his light fingers reached my pink thong, I tugged on his jeans and he helped me slide them off of him.

Our lips met again and I felt his hand cup my center as they had just before his brother walked in on us. I moaned deeply and lifted my hips to his hand that started to rub me through my panties. "Edward, touch me." I commanded huskily.

I could have heard him growl, "What do you think I'm doing?" He asked, his lips sucked in a piece of my neck between his lips and I gasped.

"I mean skin to skin." I said clearly.

Edward didn't bother to slide off my underwear, I heard a rip of fabric and barely heard Edward's apology as his cold fingers met my skin.

"You're so wet, Bella." Edward spoke into my neck. One of his fingers pushed passed my folds to run up from my entrance to my bundle of nerves. It stopped there and put some pressure on it. The sounds of my moan echoed in my room and I grabbed the top of my headboard to stabilize myself.

Edward's finger massaged around my entrance before sliding a finger inside of me, I threw my head back and moaned his name loudly, writhing beneath his hand. His lone finger drove in and out of me fiercely and I felt myself begin to clamp around him. I felt a second finger enter, widening and stretching me. I opened my legs more to him, screw promises not to have sex, I wanted his cock to be the one spreading me wide.

His form sank away from me and I opened my eyes to see his face edging nearer with my center. I saw him swallow hard before dipping his head in between my separated legs. I became aware of his cool tongue gliding over the midpoint of my lips. Gasping for air, I held his hair tight against me as he sucked and licked my clit.

"Oh, god." I said noisily. "Yes. Edward." My moans were deafening as his tongue became more fervent.

Edward's fingers slid into me again and I trembled. I was fantastically close; my muscles were twitching around all corners of his two fingers. One last hard intake of my clit made me explode. I convulsed under him as he slid up to kiss me hard. My lubricant was on his lips and I tasted it as he kissed me. His hand was wet on my hip but I didn't care.

We were breathing hard, well, I more than he. I had almost forgotten how he must have been feeling, completely neglected. I felt guilty and let my hand inch it's way down his chest. His words stopped me.

"Wait." He said, his eyes still closed. "Come with me."

I walked naked through the halls to the bathroom, following Edward. My legs were shaking and expression became confused as he closed the bathroom door. "Edward, why-" His mouth was on mine, starving for more, as he push me back towards to opposite wall of the bathroom.

I couldn't feel the tips of my fingers as they ran through his hair. I moaned into his mouth as his hold on my hips lifted me a little off the ground. This was obviously was a good thing. A tiny, almost nonexistent growl was in the back of his throat. His hands were no longer on my hips and his lips were no longer on my mouth. They met up on my throat. I thanked him silently for the permission to breathe.

"We're in here," He said almost breathlessly as he pulled away from me and yanked down his boxer briefs to release his erection. "for the shower."

I nearly moaned hungrily at the thought alone. Taking my hand, he pulled me to the shower. I stepped in, instantly drenched. The hot water enticed me and made the heat in me grow. I turned and waited for him to join me. Edward climbed in and stood next to me, basking in the kindness of the hot water. He finally looked at me and smiled as he pulled me into another hug.

I spoke into his ear over the running water, "My blood is hotter for you than this shower is." He pulled back at my words and eyed me, a brand new hunger in his eyes. A kind of hunger I was completely new to. Our lips met for a minute or two before he pulled back, our foreheads together. "I need you to touch me, Bella." He barely spoke. Our hands touched at the same time, his now on the back of mine, guiding me. My hand wrapped around his penis and I was surprised to feel how extremely hard it was. Maybe it was because it had been so long, but it had never felt this firm before.

My hand moved up and down his shaft. His groaned loudly and I noticed that his eyes were closed. Taking advantage of this, I looked down to see. I gripped my hand around him tighter and started to pick up a little speed. Another loud groan escaped him.

"Bella…" he breathed, a growl in the back of his throat. I grinned at his trust, feeling good in knowing that I was making him feel this way. "I want my mouth on you." I whispered, now staring at his closed eyes. They flew open and met my lustful gaze.

"Just make sure you don't-"

"I know." I interrupted him, kneeling before him.

My tongue touched the tip of him and he leaned against the back of the shower wall, his growling becoming constant enough to seem like a purr. I kept my hand moving as I took his head into my mouth. He moaned my name and placed a hand that wasn't bracing himself on the back of my head in my wet hair. I though I heard him say the word 'more' and I complied, taking him in my mouth all the way. The hand of that wasn't on the base of his cock held his testicles in my palm, rubbing them. Edward's breathing was uneven, loud and coupled with moaning my name as I continued.

I picked up speed until he was repeatedly hitting the back of my throat. I hummed into him, sending vibrations up his shaft. To my surprise he pushed me away and stood me up. Quicker than I could think his hand replaced mine on him and I understood a few moments later. He was responding to me more now, thrusting his hips into my hand with the tempo I set. He was trembling. "Bella." He spoke clearly in passion and lust. I felt his cool release spill on me, noticing it only due to the different temperature between the hot water from the shower and the slightly cold liquid from him.

He moaned again and I watched him as his head thudded against the shower wall, one of his hands releasing my hip and coming to rub his face before looking at me with piercing eyes. I was taken into his arms, and I heard him whisper thank you seductively. I smiled, feeling accomplished.

My smile was replaced with a lustful expression as two of his fingers slipped into me. I opened my eyes with a moan and look at him watching me. His thumb circled my clit while his other two fingers drove into me. "I have to let you know," He began to say, "You taste sweeter than anything else I've ever tasted." I moaned at his words and he took this as a thank you.

He kissed me softly before bending down a putting one of my legs over his shoulders to get access to my soaked pussy. His cold tongue licked me from my entrance to my clit once again. "Oh, Edward…" I moaned. His fingers entered me like before. I lost all control and felt myself start to shake. His mouth and fingers would switch up positions periodically until I arched as my orgasm hit me like a ten-foot wave. I gripped onto his shoulders, as his fingers pumped my second orgasm to it's fullest. I quivered and yelled his name over and over again until I had called out to all kinds of gods, including Edward himself.

He licked me once more before releasing my leg and standing before me. Edward's cock was erect again and wanting more. We wrapped out arms around each other and stood in the hot water, the love from us both connecting our hearts with another unbreakable thread. "I love you." He spoke sweetly into my ear. I kissed his shoulder and smiled, "I love you too, Edward."

We pulled away from each other and smiled, a new and nice kind of embarrassment. Edward grabbed the soap bar and my personal sponge. It wasn't until he touched me with the lathered sponge that I understood. Sighing, I let him wash and touch me. It wasn't lust anymore, just pure love for one another. I could see a different want in his eyes. The want I understood as the one that wanted to analyze and pick out every freckle, scare, or birthmark. He washed from my neck all the way down to my toes, to my tickled delight.

When he finished with me I did the same. I thought I wasn't going to find any permanent marks like mine, but I was wrong. He had several, tiny freckles on his shoulders that looked as though they were frozen under ice. Present, but unreachable… untouchable. A barely there crescent shaped scare was also on his shoulder. I traced it with kisses before washing over it. There were more minor freckles dotted on his thighs and I connected them and realized they formed into an obscure triangle. I smiled and said, "You're imperfections are well decorated." He laughed.

"I guess yours are as well, but I would never call them imperfections." There was silence between us as I washed his long arms. "Some one once said that a persons personal spots are their own story and that they are the maps to their heart."

"That some one he was talking about must have had _a lot_ of freckles." I played, looking at him. He chuckled.

"A map is a map, Bella." He said shaking is head. "Whether you have a ton of little circular cities or just a few."

"Enlighten me." I said, wanting him to prove his point.

"Well for starters," He took the sponge from me, and placed it back where it belonged. "This scar that you have right here," he pointed to the bottom of my foot where I had stepped on one of Reneé's sewing needles as a girl. "That was probably out of your control. I mean, you can barely watch out for dangerous things now much less when you were," he examined it once more, "nine?"

"Eight and a quarter. They had to operate to get out the needle." Edward made a 'ouch' face.

"And this one on your calf." His thumb moved over it. "You were, what, thirteen? Shaving for the first time?" His eyes moved from my scar to my eyes.

"Second time." I grinned.

"Oh and what about those knees!" He said laughing to himself. "They should have screwed on knee protectors on you from birth!"

"I bet you can't guess this one." I said pointing to the one by my hipbone.

"That particular one did stump me." He looked confused but the act fell into a smile. "For awhile, at least." I laughed. "Rogue letter opener?"

"Unfortunately." I laughed.

"Now this one," He picked up my left arm and examined the jagged cut on the top of my forearm. "I noticed this on your first day at school."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?" I asked perplexed.

He smirked sheepishly, "The freshness of the cut enticed me. Even though it was some what healed, I could smell the fresh blood pumping closely to the surface of your skin." I laughed and this surprised him.

"Bella, you are such an interesting creature. I love you."

I blushed, "I love you, too. Now continue." I pressed.

"I'm going to guess that it was a wired fence." He said looking at me.

"You guess correctly. I tripped on a walk a couple months before leaving Arizona. Unfortunately I fell onto the fence." His face said the words 'I know.'

He grabbed my hand and traced the crescent shape on my hand that matched his on his shoulder. "I know this one too well." He kissed my scared palm. "And this one" he reached in inside of my arm and said, "I don't like this one." He only looked at the scar that I had received from my tragic birthday party. "It's a reminder of the way I felt for those few days before I left."

I looked down, not wanting to think about it. We were hardly aware that we were still in the shower, naked together. My voice was barely above a whisper, "You're an uncountable amount better than that."

"I know" was all he said. His fingers lightly traced from my hip to the valley between my breasts. I shuddered. "You know, I barely remembered any of the older ones. I only remembered them when you pointed them out to me. In a few years…" I trailed off. Not know how exacting far to go to make him feel better. He seemed to know what I meant either way.

"That takes us here." He held his hand stead fast to my heart and I felt it pound against him. "Scars are especially never forgotten about here."

I closed my eyes. No, he was not going to bring this up when we had just spent a very special moment together. "Edward, scars are supposed to be painful. The word 'scar' has negative connotations. That doesn't mean the deed was or never will be forgiven." We stared at each other. "Everything you are, everything that we have and that we will spend together, all of that happiness… All of the hurt has been repaired a thousand times over with the love and bliss you've given me. The promises we've made to each other should tell you that none of that matters, that all of it still and always will lead to one conclusion: I have and always will love and cherish you for all the days of my life. There's going to be bumps and hard spots, it's natural, and expected. When you concentrate on all of the pain, Edward, it's hard to really appreciate the good and the happiness. As far as I'm concerned, you're the only one still appraising that wound to see what it was really worth."

His arms locked around me in a tight hug and he trembled slightly. Silent sobs. I knew that if he could, iced tears would me making their way to my shoulder. "I know," was all he said.

We stood there for what seemed like hours but it was really only a few minutes. Edward released me and turned off the shower. He grabbed two towels from the closet on the adjacent wall and handed one to me. I dried off, sneaking glances at him, and I noticed he was doing the same. We smiled at each other and laughed.

"What are you looking at?" I asked slyly.

He looked thoughtful and serious when he answered, "My future wife." He knotted the towel around his waist and I my chest.

I smiled, "Well, you're exactly right then, aren't you?"

He gave his crooked grin to me, "Five weeks," he said, it wasn't a question, "are you getting scared?"

"No," I laughed out. The unsure reaction I experienced in accepting Edward's proposal had ebbed away as I saw the beauty in it. Thoughts like 'Edward and I made into one' and 'by the power of God vested in me' it made this easier. I knew now that Edward is doing this for me as I am doing it for him. We love each other, and we want for that love to grow more. Plus, we have even more motivation to get married as soon as possible. Rain, sleet, or snow I will marry that man on the thirteenth of August.

"Are you?" I asked, truly intrigued to hear, but already knowing his answer.

He looked at me thinking, "After than experience, I am the complete opposite of scared. I'm energized with passion to make you mine and have it be known for a fact. Not just for you and I though, but for everyone. The fact that you will be mine and that people will know it, and then later I can make you mine-" He broke off into silence which sounded like it should be followed by yummy noises. "It's going to be the best day of… ever." His eyes spoke his dreams to me, and I melted.

His arms wrapped around me, both wrapped in our fuzzy towels. "Bella," He spoke, breaking our kiss, "I can not wait to be able to make love to you all day long." He exhaled enthusiastically and spoke the next words slowly and separated. "I want you so, intangibly bad." I grinned. "And not just now," he continued, "all the time. Every time I see you, every time we touch, every time your smile meets your eyes. All the time. I want you all the time."

"My blood or my body more?" I asked.

He shook his head, disappointed, hating that he was misunderstood, "You, Bella, you. Your blood and your body put aside, they don't matter. I want you. I love you. No matter your blood or your body. You."

I instantly felt terrible for asking that stupid question, but he knew that I was apologetic without saying a word. I picked up Edward's briefs and handed them to him.

He would have flushed, "Thank you." He said shyly. We left the bathroom and headed for my room.

"How is Carlisle doing?" I asked. From what was being said, the doctor had been locked in the basement for the past days, only coming up to shower and hunt once.

"Well Esme is still the only one he doesn't mind down there but that's understand able." He answered the question in my eyes, pulling on his underwear to cover his now flaccid penis. I was clad in my underclothes now, making faster progress than Edward for once. "She's his mate, it's natural for her to have a calming presence. Every time I check on him he's poured over some books."

"Has he joined the two together yet?" I asked.

Edward shook his head. "He wasn't to get it right the first time, to make sure he knows at least something will happen. Last night before I left to come back here though I heard him think something about a trip." We both shared looks of confusion. "Why don't we both go and ask him today?" He suggested.

I nodded and crossed the space between us and wrapped my arms around him. I spoke into his chest. "I have had the best morning since Sunday, before Emmett walked in."

"I didn't even make you breakfast." We laughed and he continued, "I agree, it has been a wonderful way to start the day." Edward kissed the top of my head before separating us wide enough to touch my lips sweetly with his.

The kiss was tender with love and I could feel his adoration for me come through his silent heart. An unexplainable heat pooled between the both of us as our kiss continued and I could have sworn I felt the majority of the warmth pulsate from him. When we pulled away I stared into his eyes lovingly, and couldn't believe how lucky I truly was to be wrapped up in the arms of this magnificent creature that cherished me just as much I treasured him.

* * *

**_Once again it is way to late for my frail body to truly analyze tunes at this hours. Or, in all honesty, I'm much to lazy to do it right now. They'll be posted with the next chapter.  
_  
STORY TIME!**

****

_My personal experience from this chapter is the scene where E&B kiss and the Cullen's blame their cooing on the false siting of woodland creatures._

__

I (was) apart of the high school band at my school. On the way home from on of our football games that situation presented itself to me.

**_I have a clever bunch of friends, and when a little special friend of mine simply wrapped his lanky arm around me for the first time the bus charter we were riding on errupted with "aw's." It was the cutest reaction to a first embrace I've ever encountered. I still love it very much. To no one's surprise however, we actually did pass a flock of deer about five minutes later.  
_  
Thought I'd share. I'm a little more awake now than I was yesterday and I'm not satisfied with the comedic presence in my A/N's. so here's a joke that all you LOST fans out there may recognize:**

_What did one snowman say to the other?_

_- _

_-_

_"Smells like carrots!"_

_**Heh... gets me every time. **_

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed, please review and have a good day tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8: 100 Percent

**ABSOUTELY IMPORTANT! YOU MUST READ THIS OR YOU WILL BE LOST THROUGH OUT THIS CHAPTER!**

Please remove the spaces and connect to this link :

http / / www. sixthedition6. piczo. com

If you choose not to click this link you will be utterly lost! I'm completely serious! Connect to the separate link and go to the page entitled "Diagrams." There you will find the process through which a sperm and an egg join. IT IS **IMPARATIVE** THAT YOU READ THIS. If you wish to connect to the link directly you can easily go to my user profile and click on the link there.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter! I worked really hard in the research of it all (WHICH YOU MUST READ IN THE DIAGRAMS IN THE SEPARATE LINK!) It took me all of yesterday to learn and draw those babies up. I know they're probably corny, but they are informative, and I won't be explaining everything in this actual chapter SO PLEASE LOOK AT THE DIAGRAMS!

I do like this chapter. I feel that it plays up some themes that are constantly set through out the actual books.

Plusss... there's a tease of **smut**. Next chapter will definitely be smut-tastic.

Please read, enjoy, and review!

**NOPE DON'T READ YET! LOOK AT THE DIAGRAMS!**

**SERIOUSLY!! YOU MUST READ THEM!**

**http / / www. sixthedition6. piczo. com**

**READ THE DIAGRAMS PLEASEEEE!!**

**IT'S UBER IMPORTANT!**

* * *

"If we did have a kid, what do you think they'd be like?" I asked.

"Is this child normal or vampire?" He inquired.  
"Normal, Edward." I hadn't noticed my voice twinge with disgust at his not-so-absurd question.

Edward peered at me from the other side of the car, no doubt weighing my tone as much as I was, and sat thinking for a few minutes before answering.

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy." I answered.

He thought again.

"I think, that he'll be exquisite." I laughed and he looked at me in question.

"Oh please, you and I both know that whatever good looking genes you have that they'll definitely be the dominate trait. Of course they'll be beautiful."

"I didn't mean it quite literally." He corrected. "I meant because he would be ours, Bella."

"And that our child will be beautiful because of your genes." I finished for him.

"Stop that." He rebounded, "You genes are plenty of beauty. The combining of the two will just produce a child that glows with radiance straight from your canal."

I looked at him in disgust, not wanting to think _that_ far ahead. Canals… gross.

"The glowing thing won't be that bad of a problem, we'll have our own little flashlight." I joked.

"True." Edward played along. "But seriously,"

"Seriously."

"I think that he'll have your eyes," we both smiled at the thought, "and your smile."

"And your grace." I added.

"Hey, that just comes with being a vampire, I don't know if that's how I was as a human."

"Either way, that kid better have some grace. My mother has told me enough stories about how clumsy I was as a toddler. She basically had to bubble wrap the entire house." Edward laughed loudly.

"Grace or not, he'll be great."

"Well, duh." I scoffed, Edward laughed again.

Silence fell and I thought happily about a child that would look like Edward, handsome and smart, he'd be a lady-killer that's for sure.

"Why a boy?" He asked across from me.

"What? Oh," I thought quickly, "No reason, just first gender that came to mind."

"Would you rather have a boy over a girl?"

I thought, the image of having a girl didn't fit right in my mind; she looked too much like me and not enough like Edward. It wasn't as pleasant as thinking of having a boy. Not that I would choose one over the other, of course.

"I hear girls are worse." I said, "all the drama emotions, not to mention that our gender is far more expensive than the male gender."

"Weighing children by how much they'll cost a family is not exactly ethical, Bella." Edward said, faking a judging tone.

"I'm just saying." I laughed. "It's not like I would pick one or the other. If a girl pops out of me I'm not going to ask for a do-over. I just think that a boy would be pleasant."

"I understand what you mean." Edward said nodding, "Either way I can't wait to peer into our kids eyes and see us both."

"Agreed.

"We should stop before we get our hopes up." Edward warned, I nodded and complied even though I knew we would have a child some day. I felt bad that he had to wait anxiously, not knowing but still hoping so much. When he does find out though, he'll be thrilled, and it will all be worth it.

Edward and I traveled to the basement where the whole family was gathered around a tiny spot, talking in hushed voices. "What's going on?" Edward asked.

The crowd separated and Carlisle appeared in a comfy desk chair. "I'm about to put them together." He said simply. If he had been human he would have sounded tired and looked haggard, but Carlisle kept his patience. "We were waiting for you two to get here. I have a video monitor hooked up so that everyone else can view it while it records what happens.

"How long with it take before we know it's worked?" I asked, looking over at a medium sized TV, its screen black, was set up on a cart a few feet away.

"It will take twenty-four hours before a zygote begins diving."

I wasn't the only one that looked at him with question, Emmett followed me seconds behind. Carlisle answered before either of us could open our mouths. "A zygote is a fertilized egg." He spoke slowly, patience thinning in the slightest. "It's what you get with you cross sperm and egg. From there," He continued, eyeing the machine in front of him eagerly "The zygote will start a process called cleavage."

Emmett was the only one that laughed, there was a hit that sounded like a hand up against the back of his head, but from whom it was from I didn't know.

"It's just what happens when the zygote begins dividing." Carlisle explained and then continued. "_If_," he stressed the word, "it starts diving then we'll know that it can happen."

I looked at Edward and saw that he was smiling at the thought of it all, "The cleavage process will continue for two, two and a half days. Metaphorically, the embryo would then implant itself into the uterus."

There was silence in the room, I was still taking it all in before Edward spoke. "What are we waiting for?" It was an honest question that was filled with anticipation.

"Are you sure you two are ready?" Carlisle asked. Our excited faces must have given away our answer.

"I'll get the couch!" Emmett said boastfully, running upstairs before my human eyes could catch him.

Within a few minutes the family and I were all settled somewhere, whether on the couch or the floor. A lounge chair had been set up and left empty for Carlisle. Edward and I were cuddled up on the couch, a blanket around my figure, and watching the blank tv monitor for the big motion picture début.

Carlisle returned to the group, and turned on the TV screen before sitting in the empty chair, pulling Esme onto his lap.

There was no sound, just complete and utter silence as we watched the seed come to meet the egg. Although the screen was in black and white, I could make out the slightly lighter, almost glowing outline around the sperm, which had to be the venom.

Carlisle pointed to the screen and explained all of what was happening on it.1 All the while the family watched patiently. After the first hour I began to loose it, the silence was irritating and frustrating, the "movie" was nothing like the ones Edward and I watched in Biology class. There was no fast-forward for currently recording programs. Jasper's head whipped around to look at me from the floor every now and then, and I knew he felt my impatience.

"Anyone want to play a game, or… something?" Jasper said. "Bella is getting impatience with the silence." I instantly flushed as everyone came around to look at me including Edward.

Everyone was waiting for some sort of explanation. "Okay so I haven't had years of waiting to practice my patience. It's hard to just sit here, barely moving, and watch something that is moving so slowly. It's not that I don't want to watch-"

Alice interrupted me. "I'll go get Twister!" She said happily. I held in my groan, you've got to be kidding me. All of these kids had perfect balance, I was certain to loose no matter what.

"Why Twister?" I asked Edward.

"It's an impartial game, really. About skill instead of what cards your dealt. With games like poker, risk, or clue, Alice and I already know how to win."

"So Twister," Alice finished for him, returning with the classic white box. "is just built on who can stand in the most awkward positions the longest."

"If that's your reason then why not LIFE?" I asked laughing and helping Alice spread out the white plastic sheets behind the couch. We budded two together so that all of us could play.

Alice looked at the rest of the group and they all rolled their eyes. "A little too unrealistic don't you think?" Jasper asked. I laughed at the looks they gave me and grabbed the cardboard plate with the needle used to indicate which foot/hand and which color.

"Oh no you don't." Rosalie said snatching the cardboard from my hands. "You aren't going to try and swindle you way out of playing.

I groaned, but was stopped by Edward's hand tugging me along to his side of the sheet. "Just take your shoes off." He said, faking a threatening tone. I complied and kicked my sneakers off to the side of the couch.  
"Okay, some rules." Jasper spoke out, placing his white-socked toes on the edge of the sheet. "Edward, you can't listen." He ordered, and I knew what he meant. "Focus on Bella." He turned to his right to stare at Alice. "And just don't tell or think to Edward what's going to happen."

"Yeah, and no double agents." Emmett agreed. Alice and Edward looked at each other smiling. They have played this many times before it seems.

"All right," Rosalie spoke finally, spinning the needle, "Right hand red."

The game played on while Carlisle and Esme watched from their seats, alternating between watching the game and the TV screen. Carlisle was more focused to the TV screen than the match however.

Sabotage began in the group after the first five minutes, a little nudge from a vampire here, and miniscule shoves there. Although I lost twice Emmett and Jasper soon joined me, no help to Edward or Alice. We took a break, or everyone took a break for me to use the restroom, after awhile. When I came out, Emmett and Jasper were waiting for me.

"We're forming an alliance." Emmett spoke softly. Jasper looked over to Edward who was talking to Carlisle and pointing to the screen. "Us against them. Take care of Edward."

"How-" I began.

"You're his fiancé, work it." Emmett hushed.

I surprised myself by smiling, "Are you losers ready?" Alice called from the couch. I was the last to arrive, of course. The new game commenced.

"EMMETT! Your butt is in my face!" Alice exclaimed, her voice sounded muffled, but from my angle all I could see was Edward and Jasper's limbs along with dangling hair.

"Woah." Emmett was pushed in the slightest by Jasper's shoulder, almost losing his balance. I heard a loud _thunk_ as Alice hit the floor. Carlisle and Esme's claps came from the chair as everyone else laughed.

"Well played." Edward joked. Jasper and Emmett looked at one another with satisfied smiles.

A different game began and Jasper looked at me with secretive eyes. When no one was looking, I unbuttoned two more buttons on my top and pulled it down a little to expose more cleavage than I would ever normally show. Minutes into the game as everyone's arms and legs became tangled once again, Edward's muscular body scrambled somehow underneath mine.

As Alice struggled to get through Jasper and Emmett's beefy legs to reach a blue circle I decided to take my chance. "Hey!" I hissed down at Edward below me. His head peered at me over his shoulder.

"Hi" He whispered. I watched his eyes travel from my face to my extremely exposed cleavage. Bending over had only improved the way they stood out. Instantly I didn't think that this was going to work, I was quickly beginning to breath heavily. Our eyes met and intense chemistry began to pool between our gazes. As I began to feel my knees go weak Jasper yelled "Edward!!"

The snap of Jasper's voice melted Edward's limbs and he crashed to the floor. I laughed and stood, buttoning up my blouse and for a second it looked like Edward was actually hurt from the fall, but his face was rejuvenated with laughter. He stood to wrap his arms around me in a hug, still laughing. "You Siren…" He whispered into my hair.

"Edward," Carlisle said, standing up and moving closer to the TV.

The play ended and we rushed around the couch. "The zygote, the cells are splitting!" Carlisle exclaimed excited.

"Oh my god." I whispered. I saw it with my own eyes, one cell started to become two.

"You've got to be kidding me." Edward breathed over my shoulder.

"CLEAVAGE!" Emmett exclaimed at the back of the group, raising his arms like a heavy weight champion.

Cheers exploded around us, a couple hands patted Edward back but I didn't look to see who was congratulating. I forgot about the rest of the people in the room instantly and stared at Edward, his features ever so slowly pulled into disbelief. His eyes closed tightly with a huge smile plastered to his mouth. I touched his cheek with my hand and his golden eyes flew open to look into mine, and if he could produce tears, they would have glistened.

My smile broke across my face finally and started to laugh. Edward pulled me into a tight hug, lifting me off the ground purposefully. It was the tightest hug he's ever given me, filled with exhilaration. I hadn't noticed that he had carried me away from the crowd and the TV screen.

As my feet hit the floor Edward's lips crashed into mine. I felt his hands strong on my back, holding our bodies together tightly. I couldn't believe the way his lips were moving on mine. Edward's tongue grazed my lips and I opened my mouth to him. The tips of our tongues mingled in the slightest of touches and I could tell his brain was restraining against giving any extra all the while his action promised more gifts to follow.

There was a loud cough that came beside us. Edward and I pulled apart instantly, dropping out hands from each other and stepping away to put space between us. Jasper grinned next to us and I knew he had felt our aroused emotions. "If you guys don't stop you won't be the only one doing the dirty deed in here." He joked.

I blushed and decided to take a deranged interest in my feet. "There's enough sexual frustration between you two to fuel others you know." Jasper laughed again and walked away towards Alice.

Bracing myself, I stole a look at Edward. He had buried his hunger for me inside him, forcing himself to breath easily. I smiled. I wasn't going to let the embarrassment from Jasper's interruption ruin the good news. Edward took my hand and led me back to the TV where Carlisle basically had his nose planted to the glass screen with a book in his hand.

"Now," Carlisle said, acknowledging our presence. The rest of the group huddled up behind up, arms linked around one another as a family at the sound of Carlisle's voice, "this doesn't mean that you two should excuse yourself and start off like bunnies." His voice was quiet and hold back, trying to split his focus. "I still don't know if this kid is going to be normal or not."

"So… " Rosalie spoke to my surprise, "Does that mean that if she have a kid that turned out to be one of us that it would need blood to survive?"

"Well for one it wouldn't grow." Edward said. "Once the baby was officially a baby, it would be stuck like that.

"So, if Bella gets pregnant than that's the way it'll be forever. If the baby can't grow enough to come out than it'll stay in her." Jasper debated.

"Constant morning sickness." Rosalie scrunched her eyebrows in disgust.

"But that means no menstrual cycle." Alice shrugged.

"No." Carlisle and I said in unison, staring at the TV. There were two full cells now. We had both understood at the same time. Growth. That was the answer.

"If the child ended up to be a vampire the zygote wouldn't begin to grow at all. This wouldn't be happening if it were a vampire."

There was no cheering this time. No boisterous laughter, just silence. I turned away from the TV screen and tiny arms threw themselves around my neck. It was Alice, her arms clamped around me in a fierce hug. I hadn't noticed that I was crying until thick circles of salty tears coated her shirt.

I looked over her shoulder and saw Edward and Carlisle hugging as well, Jasper's hand on Edward's shoulder. Alice was the only one next to me; the rest of the family was crowed around Edward.

This meant something different for them than it did for me, and I knew that. For me, pregnancy was something that happens. Two people marry and they have kids. It was natural for my world, expected in some. There was no doubt that when I married, no matter who it was, Charlie and Reneé would expect that some day they would have grandchildren.

For Edward's family something like this just never happened. Pregnancy was never expected of or natural by any means. It was a dream for them that came true. Esme has always wanted a child, she's made that public to me, but how many of the others have ever wanted a baby? And for Edward himself… it was just something that he forced himself to believe that it was simply impossible. To have all of those beliefs change in an instant was something that couldn't be defined by words in my head. I couldn't fathom their feelings.

Alice released me and I let her hands brush away the tears that still streamed down my face. "Would you excuse me?" Edward asked to the group, rubbing his face with one hand as the other slipped into his pocket. He walked over to me but didn't meet my eyes, Alice stepped aside as he took my hand, leading us up the stairs.

I closed the basement door behind us and followed behind him as we walked out the front door. Edward sat on the top step of the porch and I planted myself next to him. Only our sides were touching now, Edward's hands were held together, dangling between his knees as he leaned on his elbows. I wrapped my arms around my stomach; the air was chilly against my skin.

"Are you one hundred percent sure that you want a child?" Edward asked, looking at me for the first time since downstairs.

I thought deeply. This was a serious subject and shouldn't be taken lightly. He was right to question me. We both had to look at this clearly and make sure that this is what we wanted for sure.

"If I'm one hundred percent sure… does that mean I can't be scared of the idea?" I asked.

"I'm scared." He admitted, and he didn't have to speak the next few words, "And I know I'm one hundred percent sure."

Silence poured between us for a few minutes before I spoke. "For what reasons?" Edward stared at his hands intertwining his fingers and then separating them again and again.

"How could a person like me make a good father?" It was a rhetorical question. "Even if I am a good father, would the kid freak out when they learned the truth about me, you, his family?" I placed his hand in mine now. "What if they turn into one of us later? Would they have a choice? Would hate us for being one if they didn't have a choice? What if they regret being born?"

I felt the tears burning in my eyes. "You're getting a little ahead of yourself don't you think?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Edward looked at me question.

"You know what I'm scared of?" I asked; without waiting for his answer I continued. "I'm scared of how bad the morning sickness will be. And which foods I wont me able to eat. I'm scared of hemorrhoids and the point at which my belly button will stick out. I'm scared of my breasts leaking and contractions and how much my vagina will be screwed up after the kid pops out of me." Edward laughed suddenly and I hit him softly. "It's not exactly funny, Edward!" My harsh tone was compromised by my smile.

"No, it's not funny. You're right." He looked off into the distance. "It's just the mere fact that this is possible. It's…"

"Unreal?" I suggested.

"Precisely." His arm wrapped around my shoulder, still smiling. "I mean… contractions." He whispered the last word.

I leaned to speak into his hear. "I'm one hundred percent sure." Edward turned to me and smiled. "Come with me." He said taking my hand.

Edward led me around the front of the house to the garage door. All of the lights were off in the cement-floored room, but Edward's hand guided us through the dark maze. I heard the sound of a car door opened and hands helped me into what I recognized as the back seat. I felt his cold frame sit next to mine before the door was closed.

My eyes were adjusting to the darkness and his place chest appeared suddenly like a light glow of the moon. I followed suit and stripped myself of my own shirt. "It killed me that I couldn't finish that kiss." He said wrapping his arms around me and laying me down across the back seat interior.

"Jasper was right though." Edward continued, kissing my neck lovingly, feeling my skin simply with his hands. "If he hadn't come over there, I might have taken you right then and there." His voice quivered as he spoke before pressing his lips to mine lightly. My hands moved to his lower back and I pressed him into my hips. The kiss deepened and I heard him swallow before I felt his tongue along my lips, begging me to open my mouth.

"You taste so sweet." He breathed into my lips. I moaned and slipped a hand between us to hold him through his jeans. "Bella…" he growled. He pushed my hand away from him and intertwined his fingers with mine pulling my arm above my hand. I felt it hit the small armrest of the other door but I didn't care. His hand slid from my hand to my wrist, following my skin to reach my breast. My breath was coming heavily now. My care for abstaining ran away suddenly and I couldn't help myself in wanting him to make me his in that instant.

The hand that he had placed above my head was on the back of his now and I steered it down my bare stomach to the button of my jeans. "Please…" I whispered. Our lips were barely touching and our eyes met. His were ablaze with lust and passion but also searching for something in mine. A smile arose in his lips and his eyes grew gentle. "I love you, Bella." He said aloud, not bothering to quiet his voice.

"I love you too, Edward." I matched his smile and he kissed me once again, but it wasn't fueled by lust. I could literally feel our love for one another combine into one. His hand unbuttoned my jeans and slid the zipper downward. Ever so lightly, Edward's fingers grazed the skin above the tiny band of elastic in my underwear.

Suddenly, however, Edward pulled away from me, his face twisted in anguish. "Damnit." He whispered. "What I asked."

"Jasper is yelling at me –in his mind that is, not aloud- that we should wait to finish this after the wedding." Edward sat up, his chest leaving mine. Its absence saddened me.

"Does he really think that we were going to lose our virginity in this car?" I asked, exasperated.

"Jasper is partial to believing that we wouldn't be able to hold back our emotions enough to keep from following through completely. He's been able to feel how much I've wanted you every time we're in a room together." Edward slipped his shirt over his body. I remained laying on the backseat, still shirtless. "It's understandable as to why he doesn't believe that I would be able to restrain myself. He feels what I feel and knows that he wouldn't be able to keep himself off his significant other. And sometimes he doesn't. However Jasper's will power is drastically weaker than mine."

I nodded understandingly, moving my hands above my head. Edward stared at me hungrily. "Bella what are you doing to me?" He asked leaning over at me again.

"Oh I'm just torturing you, letting you stare at me as punishment for getting dressed." I smiled and he kissed me softly and tenderly.

"Carlisle wants to talk to us, it's about the trip." Edward said as he sat up and handed me my shirt. I grabbed it from him and held it as fashioned my pants back together.

"This is going to be the longest day ever." I said frustrated. "When are we going to get time alone?" I asked.

"Are you in need of satisfaction?" Edward asked laughing.

"Desperately." I gasped, my head still under the fabric of my shirt before I yanked it down over my head.

"You just had some this morning, though. Twice." Edward's hand was on my thigh, squeezing it slightly.

"I'm starting to believe that it doesn't matter." He laughed, "Are you saying that you don't need anything?" I asked.

"You are one hundred percent wrong on that one, my love." Edward smiled and kissed my cheek before opening the door of the car.

"Which one were we in?" I asked.

"Mine, the Volvo." He shut the door behind me and began leading me out of the garage "Alice said that she would hurt me if we went into hers." He laughed.

We walked into the dimly lighted outside and my eyes took a second to adjust to the light. I watched the back of Edward's frame move in the muted sunlight and felt a lioness rise inside me. I pulled on his hand and he let me push him up against the side of the house we were passing. I kissed him hard, my hands shoving his shoulders into the siding. His hands were placed lightly on my hips, and as we kissed I felt his hands grow tighter on them. I moaned into his mouth as out tongues met ferociously.

The hands on my hips pushed me away faintly and I let our lips part. He smiled at me and shook his head, "You Siren…"

* * *

_I apologize for being persistently annoying at the beginning with the reminders to look at the diagrams. It's just really important that you do so to fully understand the concept._

* * *

**What in the world is a Siren?!**

You may have asked yourself this question while reading. Well I'm here to tell you there's an answer! Remember that Greek story by Homer called "The Odyssey"? No? Maybe you remember that episode of Wishbone? Well, if you don't remember any of that let me enlighten you:

In the story "The Odyssey," Sirens were sea nymphs (a spirit of nature that takes the shape of a beautiful maiden) who lead Odysseus's ship to destruction. They did this by sweetly singing soft turns to lure the mariners to their island. From the story and Greek Mythology, the term 'Siren' has been used to describe a beautiful, seductive woman who temps people with her attractiveness.

I believe that Greek Mythology has a way of inspiring writing. All the while it may be completely crazy I find it truly interesting.

* * *

**BTW:** if any of you were interested the song themed for the last chapter was "Which Way To Happy?" by The Magic Numbers. (a personal love of mine.)

Thank you again for reading. Please review and tell me what you think about the diagrams and the chapter.

Have a wonderful day!


	9. Chapter 9: Picture This

**FINALLY! **_I give you postage! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I loved writing it and had to stop myself from continuing. It's one o'clock once again, but I'm glad I was finally able to grace you with this chapter's presence. Although I haven't been posting everyday I have been writing every __day and it seems like so long ago that I wrote the first sentence to this chapter. _

_**Please read, enjoy and review! **_

* * *

By the time Edward and I got into the house, everyone was upstairs and in the kitchen. There were two duffle bags sitting in the hallway with nametags attached to the handles.

"No parties." Carlisle said instructed, Esme was writing down something on a piece of paper. "Hunt carefully." She added.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked, looking from Carlisle to Esme.

Carlisle turned around to stare at Edward and I, wanting to choose his words carefully. "We're going to Italy, to talk."

"What?" I exhaled. "Why?"

"Well, one for research, and two…" Carlisle stole a glance at Edward before continuing "And two, to ask for an extension for time on you and a pardon for the child."

I hadn't even begun to think of that side of things. Of course, if the child were human he would be a risk to our kind. Or… the kind that I would become at least. Fear struck me for a mere second before Edward's iron hand was on the small of my back, protective and reassuring.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" I asked. Carlisle shrugged, for once unsure.

"I haven't seen my old 'friends' in quite a long time. They may not like it if I leave so quickly. But with Esme coming with me they wouldn't be completely angry with me if we left."

"So are you talking like a week?" I asked.

Carlisle looked to Edward, "Don't worry Bella, Carlisle will be back soon. There's no need to fret." He seemed to be peering down at me from great heights. I felt so small in all of their company. I nodded quietly and watched at Carlisle hugged Rosalie and Alice and shook the other men goodbye. Esme followed behind him, hugging everyone, giving little reminders to each of them and kissing them on their cheeks before carrying on to the next.

He reached Edward last and I felt the fear come back to me almost instantly as Edward's hand slipped from me to shake Carlisle's hand. To my surprise, Carlisle wrapped his arms around me in a too soft hug, being very careful. I smiled and hugged him a little tighter back, showing him I was okay. "Don't let him get out of control." He ordered me smiling. I laughed and looked at Edward who was nodding with compliancy to Esme. "I don't know how well I'll succeed."

"You'll do fine." He reassured chuckling a little. "He'd do anything you asked of him." Carlisle walked away from the room and into the hall. And before I could count the seconds Esme a giving me an equally too soft hug.

"Now don't forget to make them feed you. They can loose track of time quite easily on occasion." Instinct made me nod obediently.

"Love you, dear." She simply patted my cheek with her hand and did not plant a kiss on my cheek like the rest. I understood why and was not upset. She too disappeared into the hallway and did not return. They had said their goodbyes and left silently.

Alice huddled everyone around the island and began discussing things that had to be done before they could really let loose in the house. Edward twitched his head in the direction of the hall and led the way.

The suitcases that had been there were no absent like I had pictured in my mind. A few paces in Edward turned around. "Would you mind terribly if I went hunting tonight?" He asked.

To be honest I was shocked by the question. "Why exactly would I mind?"

His look was concerned and worried, but he quickly hid it from me, taking my hands and fiddling with my fingers. "I guess I just don't want to leave you."

"You're worried about me?" I asked. I would have been angry about it, but his eyes were truly concerned.

"I hate leaving you." He muttered still looking at our hands. I placed my hand under his chin and he let me lift his eyes to look at me.

"I tell you what." I said allowing my body to press slightly into his. "Why don't I call Charlie and tell him that I'm staying over, that way I'll be right where you left me when you come back?"

A sly smile broke into the corners of his mouth and pulled up into the priceless crooked smile.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Who are you going with?" I asked, playing with some stands of hairs, they were so soft.

"Emmett and Rosalie." Edward watched me as I watched his hair react to ways I moved it.

"Are you really thirsty?" I asked, his eyes still looked topaz to me.

"Just for something other than tiny creatures." He shrugged. "Deer is getting old. And I'm not about to try rabbits again."

"What are you looking for?"

He smiled, "There should be some bears just outside of town."

"And by just outside of town you mean how far?" I asked, dropping my hand from his hair that turned out to not be so resilient

"Thirty… forty miles possibly. Don't worry it won't take me long." Edward was smiling now, his sadness ebbing away.

"Don't worry about rushing too much." I said supportively. "If you need to hunt, hunt. Don't let the simple anxiety of leaving me make you stop getting the good stuff."

"Thanks, Bella." He took me in a hug. "I couldn't do this if you weren't supportive."

"The sappiness isn't going to do well for your hunting techniques." I teased.

He laughed, and kissed me quickly. "Sappiness won't be a factor when I get out there."

"Watch out for Macho man Edward" I said my eyes wide in sarcasm.

"Well you know me-"

"I do." I interrupted. "Enough to know that you're stalling as much as possible. I want you home at somewhat of a decent hour. You should get going before I miss you too much."

Edward grabbed me by the waist and laid a tender kiss on my lips. Between my warm lips and his icy ones I lost what support I had left. Of course I didn't want him to leave, screw what I had said.

We separated with a smile and as I began to beg for him to stay my tongue betrayed my heart and formed the words "I love you Edward." instead.

He kissed me softly again for a few second and grinned at me. "I love you too, Bella. I'll be back before dawn, promise you." Edward left another kiss on my lips, making my tongue a little more complacent with my heart. "See you soon." He said stepping away from me at arms length, sensing my strength being weakened by his lingering presence. He began to walk away from me towards the front door.

"Have fun." I said folding my arms across my chest and turning around to watch him leave.

"Not as much fun as I'll have with you when I come back." He promised with a cashier smile.

I almost giggled and turned to walk into the kitchen where Jasper and Alice were talking animatedly. I knew they heard and smelled me walk into the room but I didn't stop them from sharing a quiet kiss.

It was the first time I'd ever seen vampire on vampire action. Their kiss was filled with grace and they were in sync with each other perfectly. I was instantly envious that Edward wasn't with me and the hole that only his company would fill ached for him to come home.

I didn't have to be like Jasper to read the emotion of the situation between the two and smiled as I left them to share their private moment. I picked up the phone sitting on the counter; not knowing who it belonged to and called Charlie to let him know where I was. Casually I walked into the living room, eyeing pictures that I had never given the time to look at. It wouldn't have mattered when I looked at them however, because no matter what they all looked the same.

The conversation was short because it was between the answering machine and me. He must still be at the station, that or on his way home. Either way, he would get the message. I gave my full attention to the pictures now.

The Cullen's updated their photos every year, which is something that only I could notice when looking at them for the first time. I had been present for 70 percent of all the pictures, sneaking out of the frame at just the right moment.

"Bella?" My pixie friend's voice came from the living room.

I turned around to look at her, my arms still folded about my chest, as they were when Edward left. I could see only her head poking around the corner to talk to me.

"Jasper and I will only be a few minutes, you understand?" I blushed for her although I knew she wasn't embarrassed at all. I didn't need their excuse to be okay with being left alone. Shaking my head and chuckling a little "I don't want to know," was all I said. I turned my attention back to the frames, picking one up that featured the guys of the household.

"If you want to look at more there's a closet in Esme and Carlisle's bedroom that has all of them." I looked at her with a huge question in my eyes. Being in the 'parents' room was a weird thought to me. "Want me to show you?" Alice asked uselessly.

I didn't answer and instead just followed her up the stairs. Jasper wasn't anywhere I could see him, but I knew wherever he was, he was anxiously awaiting Alice's presence. She didn't waste much time in racing up the stairs, so I took two at a time to not lose her.

We walked into Esme and Carlisle's bedroom, which actually had a bed, and Alice swung open a closet door that I knew she would have used for just shoes. I was glad that she had showed me which one; there were an array of doors that could have been any of the ones she had been talking about downstairs.

Huge boxes all labeled with the certain year glared at me with monstrous eyes. "Have fun," Alice said patting me on the back.

"You too," I almost laughed but was distracted on trying very hard to keep from thinking about whatever they were going to do. She was gone before I noticed and I eyed which box I wanted to look through first.

I decided on the year before Edward and I had met and yanked the latest box off the top shelf. All of the photos were organized my month, starting from January to December. There were just enough pictures to fill up the box perfectly without it being overly filled or not filled enough, of course.

I could only use my imagination as to what was going on in some of the pictures because there was no one there to explain. There were a few pictures of all of the Cullen's in their sweats (besides Rosalie) playing Twister. I picked one out as my favorite from that stack which had Alice bent straight over in workout shorts and Edward snaked into the picture some how. Both of them were wearing extreme smiles with a hand next to them in a thumb up position. I noticed the writing on the back and read "Alice and Edward, Twister, Washington mini-drought."

It was the only picture in that box where Edward's smile seemed true and met his eyes completely. The rest of Edward's pictures saddened me. It's not that he wasn't smiling at all, but his eyes spoke something other than happiness in them. I finally found it when I was two-thirds of the way finished with that year. His eyes, whether filled with gold or black always held a sign of search beneath them.

Finally I decided on my feeling of it all: the pictures downstairs where of a different era for Edward than the ones in this box. The Bella Era. Although I was surprised by my confidence in thinking so, I knew it was true, for not only Edward, but for myself as well. I kept the Twister picture for myself, sure that no one would mind seeing as how I'm going to be part of the family sooner or later.

I put the box back where it came from and eyed my new box victim. Squatting to reach to the bottom of the stacks my eyes reached a box with an aged label of 1957. I instantly grabbed it and fell into an Indian style position. On the top was a picture of Carlisle and Edward perched on a hill somewhere and overlooking a misty morning city. They each had combed over hair, gelled from the shine of the picture. Their shirts were tucked in and ironed to perfection.

I giggled at the pictured and picked it up closer to my face. Edward looked like the sexy form of Wally Cleaver from the (oddly enough) 1957 Leave It To Beaver series. I flipped it over to see writing on the back, which I only assumed, was Esme's. "Carlisle and Edward, hills of Tennessee, 1957." I turned the picture back around to stare at Edward. The happiness was definitely present in his eyes then. Times were easier, simpler, and I understood as though I was there with whoever was taking the picture. My eyes met picture Edward's eyes and I immediately wanted to screw up that pretty boy's come over. I added the picture to my stack.

There was a knock on the door and I looked up, Alice and Jasper walked in and sat on either side of me to peer at the pictures. As both began to explain or note what was going on in the pictures I sifted through I noticed something very different. For once, I was between two vampires and didn't need a blanket. Neither of them was extremely freezing like usual, instead they were just slightly chilled.

We went through four other boxes, and I laughed and added a few pictures (without objections from either of them) to my pile of keeps as they chatted on about old stories I envied for not being a part of.

"That one of Rosalie, she was pissssed at Emmett." Jasper said smiling and exaggerating the 'sss' in the word pissed. In all honestly, he didn't need to tell me that. Rosalie's arms were folded and her face burned with irritation. The picture was of Jasper and Carlisle but Rosalie appeared glowing with radiance and anger in the background.

"I can see that, why though?" I looked at Jasper, but it was Alice who answered.

"Emmett denied her sex publicly for the first time." Alice didn't laughed, but I did.

"What?" I coughed out.

Jasper joined me, "She wanted to take him away from playing ball to go screw around. And he said no. A little too loudly." My eyebrows were raised in surprise, it doesn't happen that often that people say no to Rosalie. "It was their first big fight."

"Do you two fight?" I asked looking from Alice who remained silent to Jasper who's smile slumped away.

They looked at each other like couple so whenever a question like that is asked. It was Alice who answered, "Everyone fights sometimes. Thankfully I don't ever have to ask for sympathy with Jasper. He always knows how I feel. So the fights are mostly because of me." I wore 'aw' face now and Jasper's head feel to not look at anything.

"Everyone fights. You're right." I said. "It just happens. It's natural."

"It's never been anything like Rosalie and Emmett's fights though." It was clear by Alice's tone that the subject was done as she picked up a fresh stack of pictures.

The time passed and I began to feel cold, sleepy and hungry. "You guys have any food in the kitchen?" I asked as I made my favorite pictures stand neatly.

Jasper and Alice got up from their seats next to me and walked with me to the kitchen. I found what I wanted on my own while Jasper talked as he and Alice sat at the table. "I know you can only notice it in pictures but you should have seen the change in Edward once you came into his life."

"If I had my way I would have been with him earlier so that he would never have had to be sad in the first place." I stuffed a few hot dogs into the microwave. They weren't as good microwaved as they were boiled, but I didn't want to take the effort to do so. "I couldn't imagine what it would have been like to see the sorrow in his eyes everyday."

"I love how happy he is now. It's the turn of the century for him. You are like the discovery of North America to him. Nothing will ever be the same." Jasper looked at me intently feeling my reaction instead of asking me for it directly with his eyes.

"I don't think he's ever been happy." Alice said. "He's just been settling, waiting or searching." Jasper stared at her and nodded.

My mouth couldn't help but smile as I pulled the literally hot hotdogs from the revolving plate in the microwave and fixed it onto an unused china plate.

"When he started coming home from school so happy, I could barely believe it. No matter how wrong I thought it was, I was extremely happy and elated for him."

"We nearly had a party for him." Alice laughed.

Silence fell as the two reminisced and I tried to picture it. I plopped myself next to Jasper, feeling comfortable without his help. "Bella," He said looking at me, "we're really glad to have you as one of the family, never doubt that fact. Sometimes we may shy away for obvious reasons, but we all love you very much. Even Rosalie adores you for a few seconds of the day."

I smiled. "Are you sure it's not just because of the way I make Edward feel?"

"Well of course it is, but you truly are an amazing girl." He looked at the meal I was eating but didn't talk bring up the disgust it brought his face. "I'm honored to be your brother."

There wasn't anything I could say, or needed to say. Jasper felt my love for him back. I truly could not wait to be apart of the family, no matter what form I was in. At that point I just hugged him from my seat. Although he did lean in to meet my hug he kept his face turned towards Alice instead of my neck. I don't know how hard it really was for him to do this but my mind didn't drift in the direction of how good I must smell to him right now. Jasper was no longer just the vampire brother of my fiancé who wanted to suck my blood when I got a paper cut. He was my vampire brother too, and I would take him any way he came just as he accepted me.

Jasper let me end the hug and I went right back to eating my processed meat. "You're lucky your breath smells disgusting because of those hotdogs." Jasper joked settling into his chair.

"You do smell gross." Alice laughed.

"You've been unnervingly quiet tonight and it's bothering me." I said truthfully to her.

"I'm just thinking about all the things I have to do." She said not meeting my eye. I looked to Jasper for her real answer.

"Edward asked her to keep an eye on my future intentions." I was surprised as he smiled while he talked. "She does have things she's planning in her head, but it's hard to do all of it at once and still hold a constant conversation."

"You'd think after the fun you two had that you wouldn't even be thinking about my blood." I said getting up to wash my plate off. I was glad that my blush for my comment was hidden from view if not from emotion. Either way they both knew that I had.

"I agree. The only thing I can think of is Alice for now, until the buzz of it all wears off, but that doesn't give us the right not take the necessary measures to be safe." I didn't need to see Jasper's face to know he was looking at Alice.

"You two were almost warm when you joined me." I said coming back to he table.

"That's the second best part." Alice said smiling. "Orgasms warm us up almost like fresh blood does."

I won't lie that I felt a shiver down my spine at her words. I must have been to distracted with my own heat to have never felt the warms that radiated off of Edward after he had finished. As the two lovers eyed each other from opposite sides of the table I felt a wave of sleepiness wash over me.

"I think," I said standing and Jasper's old gentlemen habits made him stand as well. "that I'm going to shower and sleep." I finished.

"Sleep well, Bella." Jasper said, hugging me as he had before. I made a point to exhale my nasty hotdog breath just to make it easier for him. I could have sworn I heard him laugh, but it was too quiet to be completely sure. "I would say the same but you don't sleep."

"Good night always works fine." He smiled as we pulled away and I continued on to Alice.

"Sweet dreams." She said to me as we hugged. Alice was brave enough to kiss me on my cheek and I gave her the same reward.

"Good night." I waved to both of them, heading for Edward's familiar room.

I shut the door and went straight to Edward's closet to look for an old shirt and some old shorts. Ironically enough I found the exact outfit he wore in the happy Twister photo. I piled the shirt and shorts into my arms and walked to the bathroom, immediately turning on the bath water, deciding against a quick shower.

"Bella?" There was a whisper from other side of the door.

I opened the door to allow Alice in the bathroom. "You okay? What's up?" I asked by the look on her face. It was almost sad but with a true delight in her eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you that even though he'll never admit how hard that was for him, that he really enjoyed it." Alice looked at me sincerely. "The only thing that kept him sane was your emotion." I almost turned away from her but she continued. "It really did mean a lot to him, both of us, that you trusted him not to do anything. That you weren't scared of him-"

"I was never really scared of Jasper. You guys don't get it sometimes." I shook my head, not meeting her eyes. "Although your heart may not beat that doesn't mean I can't read it to be true."

When I looked up, I was engulfed in a genuine hug. "I love you, Alice." I laughed out.

"I love you too, Bella." She pulled away and had her hand on the door handle, "Enjoy your bath. And sleep well, Edward should be home in four hours." Alice winked at me as she left, understanding something I did not.

I removed my clothes and entered my exceedingly too hot bath. Humming a little as my whole body received goose bumps as it was plunged into the water; I sat back and began to think of how it would be once I was married to Edward.

The words "I now pronounce you…" echoed in my head. As of that moment, it would be my right more than anyone else's to be publicly affectionate with Edward. I'm not sure Charlie has ever seen us kiss. I washed my hair and body before laying back and relaxing.

My thoughts trailed off to our wedding night and I mistakenly looked at myself and imagined Edward's body atop of it. The blood in me began to boil to a higher temperature than the bath water and I almost gasped at the sheer picture in my head.

I practically jumped out of the tub, refusing to let myself get too honry without Edward, as a lover and form of release, present. Quickly, I dressed and wrung out my washed hair, almost forgetting to let the water drain as I exited the bathroom and turned off all the lights in Edward's bedroom.

My body shook with the coldness of the room as I climbed in the squashy bed and dawned myself in the heavy blanket. I pulled the bedspread right up under my chin and made an imaginary cuddle buddy out of the cover. Dreams consumed my head and I let my subconscious take over completely.

"Bella," Emmett looked at me heavily. It was Emmett's body, just with my mother's voice. "how many times do I have to tell you? My dress goes on the hanger." Emmett showed me with raised eyebrows instruction on putting **my** wedding dress on the hanger.

"Hey Bella!" The old, familiar friend of mine voice called. I turned around and Jacob, tall, older Jacob stared at me with his usual smile. "Guess what?"

"What Jake?" I asked excitedly.

"I imprinted!" A huge smile rose in my face and Emmett, still masked as my mother's voice called. "Who's the girl?"

"You already know him." Jacob laughed. Jasper came out of nowhere, now draped in Jacob's arm.

"No…" I answered skeptically. "No, he's with Alice."

"Oh, well she's there too sometimes." Jacob laughed.

"But he's a vampire." I reasoned.

"Well you're a human dating a vampire, I don't see why I can't have one too." He crossed his arms.

"But I'm not gay." I rationalized, "And you're a werewolf."

"Bella." The velvet voice called from behind me and I instantly turned around.

"Edward…" I breathed and ran to him.

His arms caught me "Bella, will you please make love to me?" He whispered. I looked up at him. "I thought we were going to wait."

"I can't wait any more. I need you, Bella. I can't take it, I need you to ride me." And all of a sudden I was on top of him naked.

"You're doing it all wrong." Emmett replied in my mother's tone, his arms folded across his chest.

"Yeah, you look like you're in pain."

"Jacob, get away." I ordered, still riding, still moving up and down.

"Here, let us show you." Jacob and Jasper turned to each other.

I sat up in bed, a gasp bursting from me. A cold sweat covered my body and made Edward's clothes stick to me, and I was breathing heavily. It was growing lighter outside now and I could feel my hair stick up in every direction.

"What in the hell were you dreaming?" Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me with the weirdest look on his face.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, exasperated.

"Long enough to know that you're dreaming about Jacob being gay." He chuckled.

I quickly told him my dream, leaving out the bit about Edward and I being completely joined and in the process of screwing as other men critiqued us. I simply filled its place with the fact that we started fooling around. To my pleasure, Edward didn't ask about anything and let me finish my story.

"So is this your first dream where my brother is gay with Jacob or…?"

I actually laughed, "Yes, unfortunately there has to even be a first."

"What were we doing?" He asked, finally joining me in bed.

Smiling as I blushed I shook my head. "I'm sorry, it was my dream, and I'm not going to just tell you."

"You're going to show me?" He grinned immediately.

"Ha!" I laughed, "You wish. But actually I can't show you until we're married."

Edward raised his eyebrows but I could tell he was completely serious as he asked. "Is this the first time you've ever had a dream where we're having sex?"

I smiled. "It's the first time I've dreamed about us having sex when I'm on top."

He smiled at me and groaned a little and he rolled onto his back, no longer staring at me.

"God I can't wait to see that."

Instantly I sat up and straddled him. Edward laughed and put his hands on my hips. "I hope I didn't make you wait too long." I joked.

"We had sex with our clothes on?" He teased and I ripped my shirt off of me, revealing my breasts to him. Edward's face flew from teasing to lustful as I removed my bottom wear.

I was completely naked as I had been in my dream, sitting atop of him, flushing brilliantly. "Do you mind if I take your clothes off too?" I asked, my fingers on the top button of his shirt.

He didn't answer me but kept eye contact and I uncovered the upper half of his body. Bending at my hips, I let my hands glide to the top of his jeans as I kissed his chest; my hard nipples grazed his chest ever so lightly and he twitched a little underneath me.

I slid to the bottom of the bed to get his jeans and briefs completely off. When I looked up at him from the far distance he lay there staring at me with immoral eyes and a full hard on. I climbed atop of him again, letting my middle graze his member as I passed to link my hips with his.

Our eyes met as I settled on just sitting there, on him and they matched in lustful power. Our breathing was synced as well, heavy in that slow but fast kind of way. The tip of him was touching my backside and I was glad I hadn't accidentally, and quite literally, sat on him.

"Do you even know," Edward's voice quivered with each word "how much I want to take you right now?"

I met his serious gaze. "Just about as much as I want to let you."

Edward's hand released my hips and snaked up my body to reach my heaving breasts. I let out a held in breath and tilted my head back in the slightest. He massaged them, one hand on each breast, feeling my skin and contracting his hands around me. Edward sat up to kiss my mouth, his hands still on me.

My hands raked through his hair, messing it up even more than it already was from letting the wind ride through its strands. It was one of the most lustful kisses I ever remember exchanging. His lips mixed with mine easily and at the sound of his throat swallowing I almost smiled. Our tongues met slowly, and it made me tremble to feel his chilled, silky tongue on mine.

His lips left to reach my throat and sadly his tongue wasn't the long part of him that left. Edward's hands slid away from my breasts to hold my lower back and I whimpered a little in sorrow. He smiled against my skin and he traveled to my collarbone. I instinctively leaned into his strong hands on my lower back, letting his lips fall over my chest.

My skin fell to the pressure of his lips against my left breast and I moaned encouragingly, letting my hands grip his legs from behind me. Edward's icy lips covered my nipple in a slow kiss; it was torture. I was sure that I was so wet it must have been dripping from me. He moved from breast to breast tormenting me so easily.

Having enough of it all but not wanting him to stop I let my hands slip to his overlooked, throbbing member. Edward groaned as I gave him his first, sluggish stroke of the day. We stayed that way for less than a minute, Edward's lips on my breasts and my hand on Edward's cock. But soon enough it became too much for our lips not to be on one another's.

I pushed him back down with my hands, pressing into him and allowing my legs to clench his frozen body. Edward's hands fell from my lower back to my rear, holding it tightly in his grasp. As I listened to his reaction in my ear as I sucked and nibbled on his I whispered quietly, "My blood is so hot for you, Edward." As soon as the words left my mouth I was surprised at how dirty it all sounded. Was this really me speaking dirty talk?

His hold on me reached a stronger level as he kissed me. I felt his penis point due north to me. I instantly wanted to slide down just a little more to let him enter me. Edward's hands were in my hair now and I almost forgot about the fact that we were naked and wanting. For that kiss it was just about us… kissing each other. The love I had for him poured into my heart like a heavy bucket of water that I couldn't carry. I felt like I would collapse into him if he didn't pull away now.

"I don't mean to ruin the mood." Edward whispered huskily as we pulled away. I stared at him, starving, as he brushed misplace hair from my face, "But one of us needs to lock the door."

We laughed in hushed tones, letting ourselves rest our foreheads against one another's and ease our breathing. Edward allowed me to place his hands above his head as I sat up. My finger pointed into his chest, "Don't move." I ordered, jumping off of his stone form to race to the door. I was fully aware of his eyes on my body as I turned the tiny lock on the door and turned around to meet his eyes.

Where his eyes traveled the length of my body as I walked slowly to the edge of the bed, I kept my own on his perfect and lustrous expression. My hands placed themselves on his legs and crawled their way up his body and pull mine up to sit on the bed. The small palms of mine had a mind of their own completely. I knew this because I didn't need to think at all as both of them gripped him. Instantly Edward's head tilted to face the ceiling.

My lips joined my hands in satisfying him, kissing his tip. I heard my name gasp from his lips as I enclosed him in my mouth. One of my hands massaged the base on him, while the other gripped his testicles. As I worked him, Edward's noise became constant in a tortured whisper.

He didn't have to tell me this time when he was coming close to his release. I pulled away from him and straddled him like I had before, sitting up straight and leaning back. I continued my job on him with my hand from behind the rest of my body and I moaned in thanks as Edward's hand came to my center and slipped a finger into where the penis in my hand should be right now.

I didn't know that a person was able to become more turned on as I opened my eyes and saw Edward watching him finger slide in and out of me. He met my eyes for a second as he let a second slip into me. I broke my gaze upon him as my head involuntarily threw back in passion.

Not letting myself forget about Edward I increased my speed and enforced my hold on him. Disbelief coursed through me as I realized how extremely hard he was. As his orgasm drew nearer, his technique on me toughened, rubbing the bundle of nerves with his other set of fingers. My heavy breathing was no longer the issue as I became unable to control the volume on my moans.

I missed the point at which he sat up, still trying to focus on steadily gripping Edward. "Bella." He breathed out, it was an empty warning to my voice's amplification, and I could have sworn I heard him exhale a 'shhh.' I let my free arm sweep around his hard, but growing warm body while the other stroked in frenzy. As Edward gave my clit another hard rub I loudly moan, my brain unable to quiet itself. The loud moan didn't seem to end as I felt myself clench on his fingers but his mouth on mine in a ferrous kiss quickly stifled them. I felt his release in my hand and felt him tremble against me, his breathing coming and going in shaky, stressed increments. My walls clutched those magical fingers of his and I groaned in gratitude into his lips.

We sat like that for a minute or two; I don't know how long it was, before he removed his hand from me. "Holly shit, Bella." He breathed, dropped his head to my shoulder. "That felt so…" His heavy breathed almost mixed with mine completely.

"So goddamn good." I choked out.

Edward raised his head to smile at me. "Precisely." His hands slipped from my hips and placed them on my rear, picking me up and carried me to his bathroom.

I was confused as I was sat on the counter until he turned on the sink and quickly washed his fluid off my right hand. "You cleaning me up?" I asked still breathless.

"I thought it would be best to do this before getting you in a bath." He glanced at me with my favorite smile playing on his lips.

"Mmm…" I yummed. "Are you going to join me?"

"You think that I would actually be able to let your goddess-like figure out of my sight?" He turned off the water from the sink and turned around to release the bath water, twisting the knob all the way to the red 'H' symbol. "I feel dirty after hunting anyways."

I faked a terrible country accent. "Well, we'll just wash you right on up, pumpkin." Edward laughed out loud, throwing his head back in delight.

"You are a number." He joked, moving in between my open and naked legs.

Brooklyn is what I chose this time. "Charmed, I'm sure."

Edward picked me up and laughed as he sat me in the water before joining me himself. "I can't wait to hear your other accents." I grinned happily and he lay in the water next to me. For a moment all that was herd was the running water, when it reached the highest level I turned the knob with my foot.

"Did they hear us?" I asked, letting my hand graze the skin on his chest, it had never been given the chance to let hair grow there.

"You mean did they hear you?" He laughed.

"Edward…" I said, blushing.

"Let's just say that each couple is extremely tense with sexual frustration. I'll give Alice and Jasper five minute to get going and Rosalie and Emmett two."

"Ugh. Do you really listen to all of that?" I asked.

"Usually I will leave the house, but since you've been around I have a new array of excuses and plans to follow through on. They decided to stick around though, don't know why exactly. Probably because they were proud to hear something actually going on." I looked at him with question. "They found it insane that I could be in there and not bite your or-" his words caught in his through.

"Screw me?" I asked, my blush was my punishment for being so raw with my words.

Edward looked away shyly, "They used words somewhat like that."

Silence fell between us and Edward played and watched the way my hand floated in the water. "Tell me what you've done tonight." It wasn't so much an order as it was a request.

I looked at him with a wide grin. "I looked at pictures of your family."

"Really?" I'm glad that his smile matched mine and I nodded in response.

"Yeah I saved a couple for myself. I'm going to get scan and copy them sometime and give you back the originals. You have no idea what I could give to go to the 50's and mess up that pretty boy look of yours."

Edward laughed, "Well when they finally prefect time-traveling, you can go back and have your fun. I'm sure younger me will understand."

Silence fell between us. We exchanged small smiles as we washed each other, still getting used to becoming completely comfortable with being naked around one another. It was still odd in a sense, according to Jessica girls aren't supposed to see a flaccid penis until you're married to a guy. And if you do see one, then you're spending too much time with a guy and not having enough sex.

I remember her rambling on and on about this and then getting frustrated when I did not respond. What the hell was I supposed to say to that? She probably was wondering about Edward and I and didn't know how to go about asking full out.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked handing me a towel and using one himself to dry.

I stepped out of the almost cold water, blushing slightly, "Do you really want to know?"

"Always." He scoffed, towel drying his hair.

"Flaccid penises." I braved a look up at him with my flushed face.

He looked at me, completely stunned and embarrassed as his eye began twitching furiously. He then ducked his head down, quickly taking the cream colored towel around his eggshell white waist, coving his shamed softy flesh.

"Not in a bad way." I laughed.

"I doubt it's in a good way." Edward shied away, turning off the bathroom light on me and walked out.

"Hey." I complained wrapping the towel around myself, switching on the bathroom light out of spite, and storming out. "Stop being mad."

"I'm not mad." He looked over his shoulder at me and shook his head no.

"Then what are you?" I asked, following him into his walk in closet.

Edward sighed, "Bella, just a little lesson… no matter what guy you talk to about their penis, never include the words, small, thin, or flaccid."

He walked passed me, clothes in hand and switched off the light again. I groaned and grabbed a random shirt of his, flipping back on the light and following him.

"So you are mad." I confirmed, finding my bra from the day before.

"It's just not a subject you suppose to bring up. You should know that." He yanked on his underwear, turning away from me in the process.

"Oh really?" I said snidely.

"Really." He retorted from the opposite side of the bed as me.

"You're right, every time I see a guys flaccid penis and say something, they freak out." Edward rolled his eyes, annoyed. "You know, thanks for telling me that nice fact. I'll pass it on so I won't screw up next time."

"You're absurd."

Silence fell and I knew that he thought he won.

"Prince Edward Limplongtime had a flaccid penis." I said teasingly. He turned around to look at me so fast I could have sworn there was a snap. I pulled on my jeans, going commando because I didn't have clean panties with me. "Edward's penis is so flaccid… 'How flaccid is he?'" I fake crowd echoed, pulling on his shirt "Edward's penis is so flaccid that he-"

My lover flew to me in a second to cover my mouth before I could finish the sentence. To my surprise he was smiling. "Would you just let a man be embarrassed and forget about it?" He hand released me and I grinned widely and began button the blue dressy shirt. As he was about to walk away I New York'd it again "Foget about it."

"Ughh." He groaned, twisting around and kissing me hard; I laughed loudly even though his lips were on mine. He picked me up and I wrapped my jean-clad legs around him. "You crazy woman." He grinned against my lips. We smiley kissed as he held me.

"Oh how I've missed you." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You too, love." Edward kissed the corner of my lips, unable to stop grinning. "Give me two seconds." He said putting me down on my feet.

It had to be less than two, but I wasn't counting. "Smile," He said quickly, wrapping an arm around me. I looked up and there was a Polaroid camera in front of us. I made a squinty face and held up a fist as he snapped the picture. The white square popped out and Edward handed it to me.

In ten shakes the picture started to develop. I laughed as I saw Edward's face, playing the role of scared and weepy. "Add it to your stack." Edward called from the closet, putting the camera away.

I picked up a stray pen on Edward's desk and wrote on the back. 'Edward and Bella, flaccid penis, Washington' I heard a laugh from over my shoulder as I finished. Looking over I saw Edward shaking his head.

"Just make sure you keep that picture to yourself." He ordered.

"Sure, sure." I said, waving him off.

"I'm serious, Bella." Edward put on his stern face. "Just you." I nodded silently dazzled by his convincing eyes. Right as my knees went weak, he picked the perfect moment to kiss me tenderly.

"I can't wait to marry you." He whispered into my lips.

"And I you." I smiled into more kisses he gave me and let my mind drift to marriage with Edward.

He picked me up and planted me on the bed stripping me of my clothing and letting his hands visit their favorite places. As we got comfortable again in our sexual actions and noises it was obvious that Edward's penis was definitely not so flaccid anymore. When I grabbed it a small smile crept into Edward's lustrous expression. He stifled my giggle with a kiss and we went at it once again.

I would give it all to have every morning begin with him.

_I want to thank everyone who reviewed and/or added me/my story to their favs. It's really encouraging and I especially thank those who reviewed. It feels good to receive those and I'm very grateful. _


End file.
